Identical Doesn't Always Mean the Same
by StarGuard147
Summary: Kiira is what they call a music prodigy. Sarah is what they call an athletic superstar. Haruhi is what they call an academic achiever. When these three get a scholarship to Ouran, their worlds are turned upside down! And what's this? A secret? And then there's the host club... Secrets and the host club do not mix. (The story is better than the summary! Rated T for language!)
1. Acceptance Letters and Open Doors

**(A/N: WELCOME *insert attack of rose petals* This is my first fanfic IDEA and my second time writing it -.- Anyway, please R&R (read and review), F&F (favorite and follow)! I hope you like this new and improved first chapter! Also, the first few chapters drag on a bit, sorry!)**

**(Disclaimer: Alas, as much as I'd like it be a lie, I do not own OHSHC. Everything, except my OCs (Kiira Galer, Sarah Galer) belongs to Bisco Hatori. Sigh….)**

**(Warnings and Just So You Knows: Okay, so this starts off BEFORE the anime (and manga) start. I will follow along with the anime timeline, because I haven't quite finished all of the manga O.o Please don't kill me. Please excuse any of my OOC-ness throughout the story, and excuse my terribleness with honorifics. IF I am doing anything wrong, PLEASE PM ME! I want to know how to do this shiz for the future and your enjoyment. Also, in my story Ouran is not known for giving out any scholarships AT ALL, so Haruhi, Kiira, and Sarah will be the only one in the entire school with scholarships. My hands like to go off on their own and type naughty words, so kids, COVER YOUR EARS. Or your eyes I guess…. This is rated teen, so don't say I didn't warn you -.-)**

_Third Person POV:_

As the teens waited for their time to take the test, they all chattered nervously. A couple of them were studying.

"I can't believe I'm here!"

"I know, right?"

"I wonder how hard the test will be."

"It's Ouran so probably really hard!"

One set of twins stayed in a corner, talking among themselves.

"Why do I have to do this Sarah, I don't want to go to school with these rich bastards!" Kiira, the younger of the two, whines to her elder twin.

"Because, this will be good for you. Your music career can finally take off!" Sarah chastises her sister for her simple-minded thinking.

"And what about you?" Kiira glares.

"I'm sure I will do just as well with my sports. Plus, this is a higher level school. It will challenge us a lot more than public school ever will. Besides, this is a great opportunity. Mom would want us to take it," Sarah tries to reason.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't mention mom," Kiira mumbles. In another corner sits Haruhi Fujioka, studying for the test known as the Ouran Scholarship Exam. Every once in a while she would blow a piece of hair away from her face as she continued to read the text book. This is the first year in a long time that Ouran High School has decided to give out a scholarship. And this time, instead of the normal one scholarship, they will take the three highest scores and give them a full ride scholarship for all four years of high school. Only 8 girls and 2 boys had gotten past the application process. 4 of them would be first year students this year, 5 would be second years, and 1 would be a third year. Haruhi HAD to get into this school if she wanted to follow in the footsteps of her late mother. Finally, the door to the test room flung open. An old man, with laugh lines covering his face and graying hair, smiled at the 10 students.

"Congratulations on making it this far into the scholarship process! We are excited to have you here! Come in, come in! Before that though," he eyes the ear buds in Kiira's ears, "please keep all electronics out of the testing room. Kiira sighs, taking out her music, and putting them in her purple and black Ed Hardy **(A/N: Don't own!) **backpack. The 10 take seats in various places around the room, where name tags had been set hanging on the chairs. Test books, along with several sharpened pencils and pink erasers were set down as well, and labeled with each student's name according to the name tag on the chair.

"Now, you will have 2 hours to complete the test. It is a mixture of all subjects, including but not limited to English, Math, History, Biology, and also includes some questions about the student handbook that was required reading. Please begin," the old man states, starting a timer on an empty desk. You could almost hear the grinding of the students brain gears going into overdrive as they answered the questions. Pages would flip every so often as students finished page after page of grueling questions. Pencils could be heard filling in bubbles, or creating chicken-scratch answers on constructive response questions. The squeak of erasers being used could be heard as the students second guessed their answers. After an hour and a half, students started to put down their pencils, flipping to the very beginning of the test to double, triple, quadruple check their answers. Changing answers was not an uncommon thing in the test room. A simple math mistake could mean redoing the entire problem, forgetting which time period World War II had been was nearly committing academic suicide. Finally, the dooming ring of the timer rang, and the 10 teenagers put down their pencils. Some were sweating, and others looked cocky. Some looked pale, and others looked like they were glowing.

"That was so hard!"

"I know, I wasn't expecting them to add part of the handbook in there!"

"I'm sure I made a mistake with my math! The Pythagorean Theorem is a²+b²=c², right? "

"I almost forgot the equation for photosynthesis!"

The students went home, worrying about any answer they had second guessed after their pencil had been set down and the two hours was finished. Most had sleepless nights, waiting by the phone day and night for their results to come in, and whether they had made it into the prestigious school. Others checked the mailbox every ten minutes, or stalked the mailman, waiting for their acceptance letter.

Finally, the 10 received their letter. 7 were disappointed beyond belief, or angry. 3 were shocked. Those three were Haruhi Fujioka, Kiira Galer, and Sarah Galer.

_*Time Skip*_

"Are we really lost?" Kiira shakes her head. "Why does this school have to be so big?!"

"Because a lot of kids go here Ki," Sarah answers, but Kiira just glared. A sign with "1-A" on it gets their attention.

"FINALLY!" both twins call out. They open the doors to a half full classroom. Some groups of girls are talking, some boys are messing around. And then there is a group of girls swooning over two boys…

"Twins?" Sarah says aloud.

"Yes, twins my dearest sister. You should know this, I believe you have one right beside you," Kiira says dryly.

"Oh shush," Sarah rolls her eyes. She spots two open seats and pulls her younger twin towards them.

"But, those seats are by those idiots!" Kiira hisses in her sister's ear.

"Oh well. You're a big girl," Sarah tells her, unsympathetic.

"And they're separated!" Kiira argues.

"You can live without me, I promise," Sarah slips into her seat.

"That's not what I mean, I just really don't want to…" Kiira is interrupted by the bell. She scowls, and sits in the other seat. When the girls around the other set of twins disappear, she recognizes the girl in the middle of the two orange-haired twins to be the other scholarship students that she had seen in the main office. If she hadn't seen the girl with long locks during the exam, she could've sworn Haruhi was a boy. She was wearing men's clothes and her hair was short. Her glasses also seemed to be of the male origin.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hi, we're the scholarship students. We were told to come to the office?" Sarah tells the secretary in an uncertain voice. _

"_Oh yes! You two are the Galer twins, and this is Haruhi Fujioka, correct?"_

_The three students bob their head in response. _

"_Alright, here are your schedules," the woman distributes the schedules, and the twinettes switch schedules after they look at them for a moment. "Dear me, sorry about that girls!" _

"_It's alright!" both the girls flash a grin._

"_Thank you ma'am!" the three girls bow, and the three split up. Haruhi going into the left hallway, and the twinettes going to the right._

_*Flashback end*_

'Maybe we should have followed her… And what happened to her hair?' Kiira thinks.

The teacher finally stands, "Welcome class."

"Good morning Sensei," the students greet back.

"There are a few new students to join us at Ouran this year, among you first years. We are lucky enough to have all three scholarship students in our class this year. Please welcome Haruhi Fujioka, Sarah Galer, and Kiira Galer. Would you three stand up and come to the front of the class?" the teacher tells the three. They stand, shyly going up to the front of the classroom.

Haruhi starts, "Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"I'm Kiira," the twinette starts, blowing a piece of her bangs out of her face.

"And I'm Sarah Galer," the other introduces herself, flashing a charismatic smile.

"Now before you go sit down again, tell us what your favorite class is," the teacher pushes further.

"I'd have to say Government," Haruhi answers truthfully.

"Erm, does music class count, Sensei?" Kiira turns to the teacher.

"Of course," the teacher nods.

"Well, music class then!" Kiira smiles.

"Gym, naturally," Sarah's eyes shine.

"Thank you, you may go sit down," the teacher stands yet again, and starts with the syllabus, and the normal first day of school things. They switched subject from time to time, and took notes when asked. _RIIIIING! _A bell indicating lunch time rang, and most of the class left. The three remaining, of course, were the scholarship students. Taking out their bentos, they started to eat.

It was awkward, so Sarah whispered in her twin's ear, "We should move up a seat and sit with Fujioka-senpai." Kiira nodded in agreement. The girls picked up their bentos, and sat in the seat where the Hitachiin twins usually sat. "Hi! Mind if we sit with you Fujioka-senpai?" Sarah asks with a smile plastered on her face.

"Sure, and you can just call me Haruhi," the brunette answers, taking a mouthful of rice.

"How are you liking Ouran so far?" Kiira asks, trying to keep up the conversation.

"It's okay I guess. I'm trying to stay away from all the rich bastards though," Haruhi confesses.

"Hey, us too!" the twins tell her simultaneously.

"Somehow, they just make me want to face palm. Some of them are so…" Kiira starts.

"Dense." Sarah finishes.

"Exactly!" Haruhi nods. The bell rings again to signal the end of lunch. The three girls pack up, but continue chattering. Students start shuffling into the classroom, and in the middle of Kiira speaking, Hikaru interrupts.

"Could you move, this is my seat," he tells her monotonously. Kaoru does the same with Sarah.

"Oh sure! Sorry about that!" Sarah replies, getting up and moving to her seat behind him.

"Really, I couldn't tell," Kiira mumbles, looking pointedly at his backpack before rolling her eyes and getting up. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. It seems as if I'm being kicked out," Kiira waves before going back to her original seat. Hikaru looks at her incredulously before sitting down at his desk. "Haruhi," Kiira whispers loudly **(A/N: There is such a thing as whispering loudly. It's like those friends who have a whispery voice but every damn person in the universe can still hear them)**.

"Yes Kiira-senpai?" Haruhi lifts an eyebrow.

"I think I irked him. What do you think?" Kiira winks before taking out a book to read. Hikaru tenses. 'What's her problem?' he asks himself. Four hours later, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone packed up.

"Hey sis, I want to go study before we go home. You can go without me," Kiira tells her twin.

"Actually I was going to tell you the exact same thing!" Sarah giggles.

"May I join you two?" Haruhi walks up to the twinettes. They shrug.

"Why not?" they answer.

_*Skippety of the Timety*_

"Ugh, everywhere is too crowded!" Kiira whines, dragging her feet across the tile of the hall. Haruhi nods in agreement.

"I heard there were a couple of empty music rooms! Let's go check them out!" Sarah tells the two irked girls.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE YOU BAKA TWIN?!" Kiira glares at her elder twin.

"I just thought of it now, bean sprout," Sarah retorts, using Kiira's nickname from D. Gray-man **(A/N: Don't own this either *sigh* it's like they are rubbing it all in my face)**.

"Why do I even have that nickname? I'm not short!" Kiira huffs. And it was the truth. Both the twinettes were 5'7".

"Because, you're so cute!" Sarah taunts, pulling on her sister's cheek. Before Kiira can up with a snide remark, Haruhi interrupts.

"This is Music Room #3. We should check this one first."

"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen?" Kiira says. They shrug, and Haruhi opens the door.

"Welcome!" six male voices greet them, along with an assault of rose petals.

"Eh?" all three girls say in unison. Then they spot the hosts.

"Scratch that. Things can get MUCH worse."


	2. Broken Vases and Forced Requests

**(A/N: Hey! So I'll keep this short and sweet! If you guys could start suggesting pairs for Kiira and Sarah, that would be great. Tamaki is out of the question, because he shall be paired with Haruhi :D There could be a whole love triangle though… Hmm… GETTING OFF TRACK. It doesn't have to be partner pairings either. It could be KiiraxHikaru and SarahxHoney, etc. not just KiiraxMori and Kiirax Honey or KiiraxHikaru and SarahxKaoru. Enjoy! As always, reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following are always appreciated!)**

**(Disclaimer: Since this IS called a fan fic… I do not own OHSHC. Everything, except my OCs (Kiira Galer, Sarah Galer) belongs to Bisco Hatori. Sigh… Also, I wanted to let y'all know that I won't do chapters that dissect the transcript like this and just add the twins in because it takes too much of my time xD. I just wanted to do it for the first episode/second chapter thingy :3)**

_On the last chapter:_

"_Welcome!" six male voices greet them, along with an assault of rose petals._

"_Eh?" all three girls say in unison. Then they spot the hosts. _

"_Scratch that. Things can get MUCH worse."_

Kiira's POV:

When we walked into the third music room, I was NOT expecting to be choked with rose petals. I was also not expecting to be greeted by cute high schoolers. Even the short blond was pretty cute. Wide-eyed, poor Haruhi scrambles to open the door, which had mysteriously closed on its own accord.

"It's…" I start.

"A host club?" My sister finishes for me.

"Oh wow, it's a boy," the orange-haired twins say in unison.

"Are they ignoring us?" I whisper to Sarah. She shrugs. WHAT IS A SHRUG SUPPOSED TO MEAN ANYWAY!?

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he? The tall, raven-haired boy with glasses addresses the twin.

"Definitely ignoring us," Sarah finally mumbles.

"Wait, young man?" I tilt my head, confused. Well, Haruhi DOES look like a boy… If I hadn't seen her at the exam with long hair and a cute dress on, I would've mistaken her for a boy myself. She had explained the whole "gum" incident to us while we had been looking for a quiet place to study.

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him," the twins respond in unison, again. Perfectly in sync, just like Sar and I. They're still avoiding us though.

"Hmm," the raven-haired boy responds, smiling knowingly. I'm assuming he just figured out 'he' was actually a she. "Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, _mister _honor student." I sweat drop. Maybe Glasses wasn't as smart as I thought. Before I can interject and tell them 'he' is actually a she, the tall, blond, violet-eyed boy comes close. Wait, violet eyed?! Just like mine…when I'm not wearing colored contacts to match my sister's green ones to confuse the hell out of people. So much for "one in a million" like my father called them.

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka!" Violet Eyes says quite breathelessly.

"And her invisible side-kicks," I grumble. Sarah giggles, and that's when they notice us.

"Oh? And these are the other two scholarship students, am I correct?" the raven-haired bou asks, his glasses glinting. Shadow Kind. That's his new name.

"No, we're-,"I start off in a sarcastic tone, but am stopped when my sister pinches my hand. "Ouchy!" I pet my injured hand and glare at her.

"Yes, I'm Sarah Galer, and this is…" Sarah begins, but is interrupted by Violet Eyes. Join the club dearest sister.

"Kiira Galer, you're the exceptional honor students we've heard about!" Violet Eyes finishes. While Haruhi is still scrambling to open the door, she freezes, then turns around slowly.

"How do you know our names?" I ask suspiciously, but Haruhi says it at the same time in a horrified tone.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy, let alone three of them. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as honor students, Mr. Fujioka, Miss Galer's," Shadow King tells us.

"Commoner?!" I glare.

"Audacious?!" Sarah squeaks.

"Well, uh, thank you. I guess…" Haruhi stumbles. Before I can help her out and give these idiots a piece of my mind…

"You're welcome! You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy," Violet Eyes preaches.

"What're we, chopped liver?" I mumble to Sar again. Yet again I earn a shrug from her. WHAT DOES A SHRUG MEAN!? But Violet Eyes ignores us and puts his arm around Haruhi. She hurriedly slides away, but Violet Eyes isn't bothered by it. He walks towards her and goes on.

"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think my IQ drops every time he talks," I face palm, but Sar pinches my hand yet again.

"Behave," she hisses, giving me the stink-eye, but I just roll my eyes.

"I think you're taking this 'poor' thing too far," Haruhi scoots away from Violet Eyes yet again.

"Spurred, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you poor man, to our world of beauty!" Violet Eyes' eyes sparkle, and I swear I see a backdrop of roses.

"You see that too, right?" Sar looks at me strangely.

"Uh-huh," I nod, not bothering to point out that the idiot forgot about us again.

"I'm out of here," Haruhi walks towards the door. How is she gonna open it now if she couldn't open it before?

"Hey! Come back her Haru-chan!" the short blond pulls on Haruhi.

"Chan?" my twin and I both tilt our head.

"Guys, a little help here!" Haruhi looks and us. Sar and I glance at each other mischievously. My sister had a devilish streak in her.

"Sorry Haruhi-kun," I start out, sticking with the "she is a 'he'" theme, "If we're gonna be ignored…"

"We're going to be ignored for as long as possible!" Sar finishes for me.

"You must be like a super hero or something! That's so cool!" the short blond continues, not even acknowledging the conversation we just had with Haruhi.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!" Haruhi bursts.

"Dear me…" my sister gasps.

"It's always the shy ones…" I cluck my tongue. Maybe we should help her now…

"I never would've imagined the famous scholar… would be so openly gay," Violet Eyes puts his hand on his chin. Sar and I desperately try to hold in the laughter with our hands, but it doesn't work.

"Eh? Openly what?" Haruhi glances at Violet Eyes.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into," Tamaki asks. This just keeps getting better and better. "Do you like the strong, silent type?" I can only assume that's the tall tan-skinned boy who hasn't spoken since we entered the room. "The boy Lolita?" I'm positive that's the short blond. "How about the mischievous type?" Definitely the twins. What can I say, all of us our born with it. Us twins, I mean. "Or the cool type?" Shadow King.

"I…uh… I-it's not like that I was just looking for a quiet place to study with my friends…" Haruhi denies, backing up.

"Or maybe…" Violet Eyes puts his hand under Haruhi's chin and brings her closer, "you're into a guy like me. What do you say?"

"Eh…!" Haruhi sounds like she's having a stroke, and backs straight into… A vase!?

"When did that get there!?" my sister and I both exclaim in unison. I then realize it's been there the ENTIRE TIME. Haruhi gasps, and tries to grab the scintillating vase in what seems like slow motion. But, it slips from her fingers and her eyes widen in terror. Then, it shatters. Oh no…

"Aww!" the twins groan in unison.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction!" on twin starts.

"Oh now you've done it commoner! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen!" the other adds in. 8 MILLION!?

"What? 8 million yen!?" Haruhi says incredulously, and starts counting on her fingers. I whistle slowly. "How many thousands is that? How many thousands are in a million?" She keeps counting.

"One thousand thousands in a million! So eight thousand thousands!" I chirp. My sister pinches my hand.

"Not helping!" she hisses to me.

"U-uhh. I'm gonna have to pay you back," Haruhi turns slowly and tells them.

"With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform!" the twins laugh.

"Even WE have to doubt you on this one Haruhi-kun," Sarah and I say in unison. "We don't have uniforms for the same reason!"

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" one of the twins asks. He better not be asking me or I might actually punch him. Shadow King picks up a shard of the vase from the ground.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" he asks Violet Eyes. So his name is Tamaki? Why is he asking that idiot? Haruhi holds the same horrified face as before.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka," Tamaki points at her, "'When in Rome you should do as the Romans do'. Since you have no money you can pay with your body."

"Well that escalated quickly…" Both Sar and I say, taking it the more…perverse way.

"That means starting today…" he continues.

"Please don't say she'll be part of your creepy harem…" I beg. He doesn't hear me of course.

"You're the host club's dog." Tamaki smirks. Haruhi goes white. Literally. The twins observe her, and then the little blond pokes her. She falls down seconds later.

"I think this is too much for her…I mean him," Sar says.

"Well, he's stronger than I am. I would've died by now," I add, covering for my sloppy sister. I want to see their reactions when they find out 'he' is actually a she.

"It was nice knowing you Haruhi-kun!" we sing, and slide towards the door. But then the 'strong, silent type' blocks our path.

"Ah, ah, ah. As long as Haruhi is our dog, I mean errand boy, you two have to be customers," Shadow Kind tells us.

"How does that even make sense!?" I squeak. This CANNOT be happening.

"Well, you could have told Mr. Fujioka about the vase behind him. The incident could have been avoided," then he comes closer and whispers in my ear, "And I heard that a certain someone does not enjoy host clubs. This could be your…punishment of sorts."

"W-wait," I stumble over my words, and then glare. "How did you know that?"

"Your file is quite an interesting one Miss Galer," is all Shadow King replied with before opening his black notebook and writing something down.

"Who shall you request tomorrow, princess'?" Tamaki takes a hand from both my sister and I. I push his hand away but my sister allows him.

"U-Umm. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to request you Tamaki," Sar blushes. I am related to an idiot.

"Not you too!" I face palm, and then sigh.

"Then I'll put both of you down for Tamaki," Shadow Kind replies and continues to write things down.

"Wow, wow, wow," I shake my head. "Who said I wanted to request that idiot?"

"I-idiot?" Tamaki's eyes widen, and, literally, in the blink of an eye find him faced to a corner drawing circles on the ground. Sar glares at me, and goes to comfort Tamaki.

"I had just assumed wince you two were twins…" Shadow King looks up from his notebook. Sarah looks over from comforting Violet Eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" we both ask in unison.

"Anyway, I only know his name." I point to Tamaki. "I can't choos someone if I don't know their name!" I reason.

"This is my cousin. Takashi Morinozuka, but you can just call him Mori!" the small blond points to the 'strong, silent type'. "And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!"

"Morinozuka and Haninozuka… Hey sis aren't you obsessed with their family? Martial arts, right?" I ask Sarah bluntly.

"O-obsessed?!" Sarah goes red. Whoops. "Not at all! I, erm, admire their martial arts quite a bit, but…um…"

"Do you do any kind of martial arts Sarah-chan?" Honey asks my red twin. WHO IS HE CALLING SARAH-CHAN!?

"I've tried Judo and Karate. I'm just, uhm, not very good…" Sarah mumbles.

"I could help!" Honey-senpai (when did I start calling him senpai?) tells my sister.

"That would be amazing Honey-senpai!" my sister bows (she started calling him senpai too!).

"Anywho, you're Hikaru and Kaoru right? You're in our class," I look towards the twins. "Give me a couple of days and I'll be able to tell y'all apart."

"I doubt that," Hikaru mumbles.

"Well, a twin who can't tell another pair of twins apart isn't worth their salt!" **(A/N: Black Butler anyone? No, okay. Don't that either. Sigh…) **I wink.

"Weren't you teasing them in class, Ki?" Sarah tilts her head to the side. Tamaki has made his way away from his corner of despair.

"Oh, I was? I don't remember…" I tilt my head in the same fashion as my twin.

"How do you not remember if you teased someone or not?" Haruhi asks.

"Oh, are you done with your nap Haruhi!?" I exclaim. "And to answer your question: I have no idea." I smile as she scratches her head.

"Baka," Sar coughs.

"Haruhi-kun! Sarah is being mean to me!" I whine sarcastically, tugging on Haruhi's sleeve.

"Who are you calling kun?" Haruhi glares at me.

"We've been calling you that this entire time!" my sister and I smirk.

"So who's Shadow Ki- I mean who's Glasses then?" I ask the group.

"She's already figured out his nickname?" Hikaru (or is it Kaoru?) whispers to Kaoru (or is it Hikaru?).

"I guess," the other twin shrugs.

"Wait, that's literally his nickname?!" I giggle girlishly, something I don't do often. "I am a genius!" I laugh.

"I wouldn't put push it too far…" Sarah mumbles.

"Hey!" I ruffle my sister's hair.

"His name is Kyoya Ootori!" Tamaki tells me.

"Ootori…why does that sound familiar?" I tilt my head.

"Probably because his family owns a lot of hospitals Ki," Sarah tells me, "and you break your arm or your leg every other week."

"Oh, right…" I rub the back of my neck.

"Why do you do that Ki-chan?" Honey-senpai asks.

"I'm really clumsy…" I turn red with embarrassment. "And Honey-senpai? Could you refrain from calling me Ki?"

"Oh, how come?" Honey-senpai asks, squeezing his pink stuffed bunny.

"Her deceased mother used to call her that," Kyoya answers him.

"Not cool, Shadow King, not cool," I glare at Kyoya. Asshole.

"As soon as you refrain from calling me Shadow King, I will refrain from calling you Ki, Ki," he smirks, pushing up his glasses.

"You drive a hard bargain Kyoya-senpai," I roll my eyes, using his name. You can't read my mind, can you Shadow King?

"That includes in your head Ki," he adds in. My eyes widen. "Based on your reaction I can assume that's what you were doing?"

"Hmph," I cross my arms in a childlike gesture meaning 'Yes' without actually saying it.

"Anywho, Ki and I have to go home now! We'll see you boys tomorrow!" Sarah grabs her bag, and I grab mine.

"We didn't end up studying after all…" I pout. Haruhi joins us as well in going towards the door. Then I remembered something. I turn, "Oh, and Kyoya-senpai? Can I request Mori-senpai tomorrow?" I smile towards the silent host before skipping to catch up with the two girls.

"How come you requested Mori-senpai?" Haruhi looks up at me.

"Well, he hadn't talked the entire time. If I'm being forced to request a host, then I figured I'd pick the least annoying one!" I smirk. Sar and Haruhi stay silent, then slowly Haruhi starts to giggle. It's a really girlish giggle that catches me off guard. It's infectious, and soon enough my twin and I are laughing with her as we walk towards our houses. Maybe Ouran isn't as bad as I had first thought.


	3. Genders and Jealousies

**(A/N: I've been up the entire night reading Ouran fan fics. It really is an unhealthy obsession. Also I need to know if you like me doing it from a different POV each chapter, or should I keep it third person? Thank you for the follows :) Now if only I could get some more reviews to show how well I'm doing… Anyway, here's the next chapter!)**

**(Thanks to Dhalmi93, 6Angel-Wings6, and bloodydarkangel for reviewing and/or voting! Keep reviewing and voting on who you want Kiira and Sarah to end up with!)**

**(Disclaimer: Oh how I've wished and wished, yet I still don't own OHSHC. Bisco Hatori beat me to it :P I also do not make money off of writing this because I'm a commoner.)**

_On the last episode:_

_"We didn't end up studying after all…" I pout. Haruhi joins us as well in going towards the door. Then I remembered something. I turn, "Oh, and Kyoya-senpai? Can I request Mori-senpai tomorrow?" I smile towards the silent host before skipping to catch up with the two girls._

_"How come you requested Mori-senpai?" Haruhi looks up at me._

_"Well, he hadn't talked the entire time. If I'm being forced to request a host, then I figured I'd pick the least annoying one!" I smirk. Sar and Haruhi stay silent, then slowly Haruhi starts to giggle. It's a really girlish giggle that catches me off guard. It's infectious, and soon enough my twin and I are laughing with her as we walk towards our houses. Maybe Ouran isn't as bad as I had first thought._

Third Person POV:

Kiira yawned as she slammed her textbook closed, looking at the clock, she realized it was 11 o' clock at night.

"Hey Sar, you almost done with your homework?" the violet-eyed honor student called out to her twin. As there was no answer, she pulled back the curtain that separated her part of the room from her sisters, only to find that her twin had fallen asleep reading. She laughed an airy laugh, before gently shaking Sarah awake.

"Hmmm," Sarah mumbled something, before her opening her eyes wide. "Aw man, I fell asleep again, didn't I?"

"Sure did," Kiira giggled. She closed the curtain, and changed into shorts and a tank top to sleep in. As she does that, she hears rustling that indicates that her twin in doing the same. "You done?" she asks.

"Yup!" Sarah calls out. Kiira pulls back the curtain to find her sister in the exact same pj's as herself. The two giggle.

"This is why you're my best friend," they say in unison, and laugh again. Most of the time, they didn't plan out saying things at the same time. It just, happened. They went on with the rest of their routine. Brushing their teeth, their hair, laying out clothes for the next day (which happened to be the same exact outfit), etc. Finally, the two snuggled into their separate beds, and both instantly fell asleep.

_*Time Skiparoo*_

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The twin's alarms went off, both groaned and hit the off button before dragging themselves out of bed. They went through the normal routine. Shower (oldest first), breakfast, etc. Finally, they each kissed their sleeping father on the cheek before leaving for the day and walking over to Haruhi's apartment. As they had walked Haruhi home the day before, they knew exactly where her apartment was. After waiting for a couple of seconds, Haruhi opened the door of her home in the same clothes as her first day.

"Hi Haruhi!" they greet her together, and she smiles slightly.

"Hey guys. Come in while a do a couple more things," Haruhi moves to the side and the girls come in.

"I really like your house!" Sarah compliments.

"Yeah, it's nice," Ki agrees. A little more on the twins: They grew up in a more economically challenged area, also known as the ghetto. Their biological father was a dead-beat, abusive drunk and their biological mother was a drug addict and drunk, and abusive as well. Kiira and Sarah's teacher finally reported it to the police, and both were put into the foster system. They were abused and neglected for 8 years of their life, and therefore they weren't trusting. They kept to themselves, despite people trying to get them involved in things. Finally, after going through several pairs of new parents, they were adopted at the age of 11. After this, Sarah had become a sweet girl who was very open and trusting. Kiira though, was scarred by the trauma she had gone through. Though she seems trusting on the outside, she's always on guard, waiting for someone else to hurt her. Through the time that they were in 'The System' and even afterwords, Kiira took out all of her anger through her music, expressing all her feelings through any instrument she can learn. Sarah, as calm as she is, does the same with sports. Six months before they earned their scholarship to Ouran, their (adoptive) mother died of cancer.

"Thanks. I'll be right out so make yourselves comfortable," Haruhi tells them before going back to her room. The twins sat down and after a few moments Ranka came in.

"Oh! Are you the two other scholarship students Haruhi was talking about?" Ranka asks, eyes shining.

"Yes we are. Hi, I'm Sarah Galer!" Sarah takes the hand of the transvestite and shakes it lightly.

"Er, hi. I'm Kiira Galer," Kiira smiles slightly.

"You two are so cute! You girls can call me Ranka! I'm Haruhi's father," Ranka pulls them into a hug, which they both manage to squirm out of without seeming rude. "Haruhi never usually brings friends here!"

"I do that for a reason dad," Haruhi appears from the hallway, and grabs her bag. "Breakfast is on the table, bye dad." The three girls walk out and Ranka waves to them from the balcony.

"Come back soon!"

_*Timey Skip*_

As the girls walked into the music room, they were bombarded with roses and male voices greeted them.

"If I die from suffocation from these stupid rose petals I'm blaming you guys," Kiira glares at the hosts.

"It takes more than simple rose petals to choke someone," Kyoya tells her, pushing up his glasses.

"Not for Ki it doesn't," Sarah giggles.

"Hmm," Kyoya smirks. "Haruhi, your first job is to go do the shopping for the club."

"Shopping? Okay," Haruhi sighs.

"When did you guys start using his first name?" Sarah and I ask, putting our backpacks in a corner where no one could touch them.

"He's our dog… I mean errand boy so there's no need for formalities," Kyoya states simply.

"Well aren't I important," Haruhi mumbles under her breath.

"Very," the twins nod in agreement. Haruhi leaves after given a list of items to go buy, along with the Host Club fund card.

"It's time to open!" Tamaki cries out. "Everyone in position!"

"Wait where are we supposed to go?" Kiira asks quickly.

"Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai will be late. They usually sit over there," Kyoya points to a couch.

"I sit over there, my princess," Tamaki shows Sarah to a couch, where she sits. The host club gets into position before the doors open and screaming fangirls barrel in.

"Oh. My. God." Kiira face palms, and seeing this Sarah giggles. The members each go to their regular spots where their clients follow.

Sarah's POV:

"Oh! Aren't you one of the commoners going to our school now?" a girl asks. She looks to be a second year like Tamaki. I've found that 'commoner' is just the only term they know to use for people of lower social standing, so I don't let it get to me too much. Unlike Ki who I can see is getting irritated with the questions fired at her. Since Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai haven't come yet, she's the center of attention.

"Yes, this is Princess Sarah. Please make her feel welcome," Tamaki smiles. _Thump. _His smile makes my heart skip a beat. The girls sigh, and hearts seem to appear in their eyes. They ask him questions, and he answers them in the most indirect way. A girl told him he had made her a cake and he asked her to feed it to him.

"So Tamaki. I heard you took in all three kittens without a pedigree," one girl with red hair addresses. Is she talking about Ki, Haruhi, and I?

"I don't know if I would call them that," Tamaki looks wearily at me and I just smile. It didn't hurt too much. I've been through worse. "Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet. Did you get everything on our list" Haruhi walks in.

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi sweat drops. She walks over and shows him the bag.

"Wait, what is this?" Tamaki picks out a bottle of instant coffee, something I hated. Coffee in general was disgusting. My twin loved the bitter drink.

"Just what it looks like, its coffee," Haruhi states monotonously.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" he looks at it in wonder.

"What do you mean? Its instant coffee," Haruhi tells him. Two girls on the opposite couch tilt their head.

"It's instant?" they look at her strangely.

"Whoa, I've heard of this before its commoner's coffee! You just add hot water," Tamaki looks at the coffee wide-eyed. His expression is adorable. The red-head just sips her tea as other girls surround him.

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

"So it's true then poor people don't even have enough free time to ground their own coffee beans."

"Uh huh."

Even the other hosts surround Tamaki, and Ki comes over to sit with me.

"Commoners are pretty smart," Kyoya admits.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru, I think, looks at the bottle.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay," Kaoru adds in. I noticed that Hikaru usually speaks first and Kaoru adds on. I could be wrong but…

"I'll go back and get something else. 'Scuse me for not buying your guys expensive coffee," Haruhi says, exasperated.

"No, I'll keep it," Tamaki tells her.

"Huh?" the girls look at him strangely.

"I'm going to give it a try," he tells the group. They gasp. "I will drink this coffee!"

"Ah," the group claps. Sometimes I don't understand rich people.

"Alright Haruhi. Get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee," Tamaki demands.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it," the red-head says, but Tamaki is already over by a table waiting. Haruhi, Ki, and I look at her strangely. "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself," she tells us. I don't exactly like this girl, which says a lot because I get along with everyone. I'm sure Ki isn't exactly happy right now either.

"Haruhi~" Tamaki calls in an airy voice.

"I'm coming," Haruhi looks down. Ki and I walk over with her.

She walks over, and spoons in the coffee to several tea cups. She then adds hot water to them, and hands them out to some of the girls.

"Here," she tells them.

"Let the tasting begin," Tamaki's eyes sparkle.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff."

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me."

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki dips one of the girls. Even though it isn't me, I go red in the face. Ki laughs and mumbles under her breathe so only I can hear.

"Bakas." I pinch her hand.

"Behave," I tell her. She glares at me, something I'm used to.

"Well then I would drink it," the girl says breathlessly. The girls around him squeal. I stay with Tamaki as he goes to sit back on the couch, and Ki walks over to an empty table near the Hitachiin brothers. I wouldn't mind having to come here every day. Ki on the other hand…

Kiira's POV:

I might actually kill myself. I finally escaped from the girls who kept asking random questions about so called 'commoners'. I sighed, and took a sip of the coffee I had taken from Haruhi. The bitter drink went down my throat smoothly. I hear the laughing of one of the twins. Oh boy. Why did I sit over here again?

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up, right out of bed," one of the twins laughs. I think it's Hikaru. He seems to be more harsh then Kaoru. And he is usually the one to talk first.

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story. I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru says, blushing slightly from embarrassment. Obviously fake tears fall from his eyes. So I was right. What are they doing?

"I'm sorry Kaoru," Hikaru seems almost shocked. Then, he takes his twin's chin up in his hand, "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry." Both twins have a slight redness to their cheeks. Twincest? THAT'S their big move?

"I forgive you," Kaoru says, almost too soft for me to hear it.

"Oh! I've never seen brotherly love quite like this!" the girls squeal. The twins spot me and smirk. I face palm. Why? Just, why?

"What are they so excited about? I just don't get it," Haruhi walks past with cups of coffee.

"Haruhi! Would you come here a second?" I ask her. She walks over. "Would you mind refilling my cup, I'm out," I smile.

"Sure," she shrugs, and pours me another cup full of the delicious drink.

"If it helps any I don't get it either. It's kind of gross actually," I tell her. She just laughs at me, and moves on to other tables. It's at that moment that Mori-senpai walks in, with Honey-senpai riding his back. Honey-senpai yawns.

"Sorry, we're running late," Honey-senpai says cutely. I join the other girls on the couch, setting my tea cup down as soft as I can, with my pinky finger extended. When I was 10 I had this phase where I was obsessed with tea parties. Not my best phase.

"Hello Honey. Hey Mori!"

"We've been waiting for you guys. Hi!"

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake," Honey says, rubbing his eyes. This kid is ridiculously cute. I have a soft spot for cute things.

"So cute!" the girls squeal. I giggle a bit.

I see Haruhi and Kyoya talking on the side, but I can't hear exactly what they're saying. Honey-senpai spots them, and runs over to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan!" the boy spins Haruhi around, along with his stuffed bunny. "Hey Haru-chan do you want to go have some cake with me?"

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake," Haruhi says. You can tell she's dizzy from Honey-senpai spinning her.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" Honey-senpai looks up at her cutely. That bunny really is cute…

"I'm not into bunnies," Haruhi tells him, still dizzy.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Honey-senpai gets tears in his eyes. I put my head in my hands.

"Don't do it Haruhi, don't be mean," I mumble. This cutesy OCD thing really did make me a different person. Haruhi looks at the rabbit for a few seconds.

"I guess he is kinda cute huh?" Haruhi says, her cheeks slightly red. Honey-senpai looks up at her strangely for a second. I think he just realized Haruhi was a girl, but I couldn't be sure.

"Take good care of him okay?" Honey-senpai hands Usa-chan to Haruhi before going back to the couch and rolling cutely. The entire time Mori-senpai had remained silent. Maybe the host club won't be AS bad if I keep requesting Mori-senpai. I look over towards Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai only to find Tamaki blowing in Haruhi's ear and her freaking out.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" I stand and go over to where Haruhi and Tamaki are. In the corner of my eye I see Mori-senpai looking at me with his head tilted to the side a bit. What is he thinking about?

"You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you," Tamaki tells Haruhi. I don't think she wants girls to look at her…

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me," she tells Violet Eyes bluntly.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me," I swear I see a backdrop of roses, but I shrug it off. This idiot needs to get his priorities straight.

"I just don't think it's all that important," Haruhi confesses. 1 point for Haruhi. Tamaki, 0. "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." 2 points for Haruhi.

"It's a cruel reality isn't it?" Tamaki starts. I face palm and Haruhi glares. He didn't understand one word of that, did he? "It's not often that God creates a perfect person like moi! Beautiful both inside and out." I might actually punch him.

"Say what?" Haruhi looks at him strangely.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things."

"There's a word to describe people like him…" Haruhi and I both say aloud. We laugh.

"What is it though?" I look at her, and she shrugs. I hate when people shrug. I have never understood what shrugging means. Tamaki continues to preach something, but I'm trying to ignore him.

"Dense?" I ask her.

"Sort of," Haruhi says. "Maybe a pain in the neck? No. There's something that fits him perfectly."

"Hmmm," we both say together. "Huh, I got it!"

"Oh, did I strike a chord?" Tamaki asks.

"Obnoxious," Haruhi and I both say together. Tamaki looks at us with a very depressed look, and goes into a corner. The twins laugh, one putting an arm on my shoulder and the other putting an arm on Haruhi's shoulder.

"You're a hero, all right," the orange-haired twin who's resting on my shoulder says. I'm pretty sure it's Hikaru. I notice even though I'm only 2 inches shorter than him, he still comfortably sits his arm on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry senpai," Haruhi apologizes.

"I'm not…" I mumble. Hikaru looks at me strangely, and I cock an eyebrow at him. He looks away, a slight blush on his cheek. What was that?

"You're lesson did strike a small chord in me," Haruhi adds in.

"Really, it did?" Tamaki spins around, as if nothing had happened. "Let me teach you more my friend."

"Well he got over that quick," Haruhi says.

"Uh huh," I nod.

"Boss?" Kaoru looks at him.

"Call me King!" Tamaki tells him.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting…" Kaoru begins.

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know. He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'd help." Hikaru swings around to face Haruhi, and takes off her glasses. His eyes go wide.

"Hey I need those!" Haruhi tells him exasperatedly. "I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school!" The hosts gather around her. Tamaki barrels towards her and gasps. He then snaps his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," he demands. What are they doing?

"Got it!" they bring their hands to their foreheads in a saluting manner. They then drag Haruhi away and speed towards the back room.

"Ah! Kiira!" Haruhi calls out.

"Oh great. I guess I should go make sure they don't harass the poor thing," I tell the rest, going towards the back room slowly. Sarah looks at me, and I gesture with my head for her to come with me. She excuses herself, and walks with me.

"What happened?" she asks me.

"I honestly am not sure," I tell her. When we get to the changing room, Hikaru and Kaoru are getting kicked out of the changing stall. The two look at us strangely.

"_She_…?" They begin.

"Wow, maybe you two aren't so thick skulled after all," I giggle. Both turn red for a quick second. Idiots.

_*Time Skippy Skip Skip*_

Third Person POV:

"Haruhi-kun!" Both Sarah and Kiira groan. "Are you done changing yet? "

"Um, senpai?" Haruhi says.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki taps his foot. Haruhi pulls back the curtain, and the hosts are amazed. Even Sarah and Kiira step back for a second.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi asks doubtfully.

"Oh cute! You're as pretty as a girl! ADORABLE," Tamaki cries out. Those who know that Haruhi is a girl chuckle a bit.

"Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey exclaims.

"If we had known that's how you really look," Hikaru starts.

"We would have helped you out sooner!" Kaoru ends.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll draw in some customers," Kyoya adds in.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking!" Tamaki holds up one finger.

"Liar," Kiira shakes her head, but a pinch on the hand from her sister keeps her in line. "You know, one of these days you're going to pinch off a piece of my skin," Kiira grumbles.

"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt." Tamaki tells her.

"Which means…" Kiira thinks aloud, only loud enough for Sarah to hear, "I'll be able to get out of this hell hole faster?" Sarah pinches her hand, and Kiira glares.

"A host?" Haruhi asks incredulously, oblivious to the twinettes fighting.

_*Skip of the Time*_

"So, tell me, Haruhi. Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?"

"I'm curious. What kind of products do you use on your skin?"

"Yeah, it's so pretty."

Haruhi looked at the girls, her eye twitching.

"So why did you join the host club Haruhi?" all three girls at Haruhi's table ask. Haruhi contemplates something, and then starts to tell the girls a story. Tamaki watches carefully. Kiira and Sarah listen in from an nearby table.

"I see. Your mother was sick and passed away 10 years ago. Who does the chores around the house?" one girl asks sadly.

"Oh, I do them myself. My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but dad and I have managed to make it through okay," Haruhi responds. Kiira and Sarah look at Haruhi, smiling slightly at the strong girl, before going back to talking quietly.

"So... uh..."

"…is it okay if tomorrow..."

"...we request to sit with you again?" the girls asks.

"Yeah I'd really appreciate that ladies," Haruhi smiles.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki asks.

"He's a natural," Kyoya states.

"No training needed," the twins add in.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Ayanokoji asks Tamaki.

"Oh no. Sorry princess. I'm just a little bit concerned about our newest host," he responds, turning back to her.

"Well, that's obvious, Tamaki. You sure have been keeping an eye on him," she laughs.

"Of course, I have to. I'm training him to be a gentleman like me. Haruhi, come here for a minute," Tamaki calls out to the new host.

"What's up?" Haruhi asks, shifting her hips a bit.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, princess Ayanokoji," Tamaki introduces Ayanokoji to Haruhi.

"Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you," Haruhi says bashfully, seeming to be thinking before speaking. It's then that Tamaki explodes.

"That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!" he tells her, hugging the poor brunette.

"Um Tamaki…" Ayanokoji raises her hand a bit to get his attention, but to no avail.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Haruhi is spun around by Tamaki as he keeps complimenting her cuteness.

"Mori-senpai! Help me!" Haruhi calls out to the first host she spots. Mori quickly gets up from his chair, and picks her up from Tamaki. His eyes widen and he gasps a bit on how light she is. 'She's a girl?' he asks himself.

"Mori-senpai, you really didn't have to go that far," he tells the tall third year. He calls to Haruhi, "Come on little one. Let daddy give you a big hug." Off to the side, Ayanokoji glares at Haruhi.

"I've already got a dad, I don't need another one," Haruhi sighs.

_*Skip, skip, skip the time*_

"Hey, what happened to my bag?" Haruhi looks at the window, only to find her bag is in the fountain in the courtyard of the school. "Are you kidding me? But how did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school. Hm. Guess they're everywhere."

"Haruhi-kun!" Kiira skips over to where Haruhi is and follows the gaze of the brunette. "Is that your bag?" she asks.

"Yeah…" Haruhi slumps her shoulders, looking defeated.

"Well let's go get it," a grim face Kiira tells her. As the girls walk down the hall, they see Ayanokoji. They keep walking, but the girl starts talking.

"Oh, it's you again. I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's useless, though. You're always going to be a second class citizen," Ayanokoji tells Haruhi.

"And you'll always be a jealous, heartless bitch," Kiira sneers. "C'mon Haruhi." Ayanokoji gasps, but the two walk down to the second floor before the rich girl can come up with a retort. They walk down the stairs, and through a door that leads to the courtyard. They roll up their pant legs and sleeves (which was difficult for Kiira as she was wearing skinny jeans) and got into the pond to gather Haruhi's things.

"Thanks Kiira. You didn't have to say that though," Haruhi tells the tall brunette.

"Yes I did. She needs to learn that just because you're rich you can't do whatever you want." Kiira mumbles, picking up a few floating pencils.

"I've gotta find my wallet or I won't have any money for food this week," Haruhi grumbles.

"What does it look like?" Kiira asks.

"Well…" Haruhi is interrupted.

"Hey, commoner! You've got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that." Tamaki says, and then looks at Haruhi's soaked bag. "Why is your bag all wet?"

"That stupid little princess…" Kiira starts, but Haruhi cuts her off.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I got it," she tells Tamaki. "I just can't find my food money," she mumbles. Tamaki rolls up his own pant legs and sleeves and starts to search around as well. "Hey, you don't have to do that. You'll get all wet."

"Just let him Haruhi," Kiira whispers.

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." Tamaki tells Haruhi, as he didn't hear Kiira. Kiira giggles at his statement. He grabs for something, "Hang on a second," he pulls out a wallet, "This what you're looking for?" Haruhi stares at him wide eyed. He walks over to her in the water. "What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you?"

"No way!" Haruhi shakes her head and grabs the wallet from his hands.

'Or is she?' Kiira thinks to herself.

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" Tamaki asks.

"Well, uh…" Haruhi blushes a bit, "I guess I accidently dropped it out the window at some point."

"Hmmm," Tamaki glances up at the window for a second, and Kiira glances up as well. Ayanokoji was staring down at the three.

"Let's just go back up. It's time for you all to switch clients anyway," Kiira tells the two.

_*Skip of Time*_

"Oh really, that must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." Ayanokoji tells Haruhi.

'Why did she request me when it's obvious she doesn't like me?' Haruhi thought to herself.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." Ayanokoji adds on. Kiira, who was listening in on the two, stood up to go tell Tamaki and the twins something.

"Now I understand," Haruhi starts, "you're jealous of me." Ayanokoji gasps, and within the blink of an eye there's a scream and then Haruhi is on top of Ayanokoji, as if she were assaulting her.

"No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" Ayanokoji cries out. Out of nowhere the twins poor two pitchers of water onto the auburn haired girl. Her hair dripping, she asks, "Why did you do that?" Tamaki helps her up.

"You know, maybe it would be best if you just left her on the ground," Kiira tells the blond grimly. For once, Sarah just nods and glares at Ayanokoji.

"Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me." Ayanokoji looks desperately at Tamaki.

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond didn't you?" Tamaki tells the girl.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" Ayanokoji denies.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." Tamaki tells her.

"Or that type of girl," Sarah whispers to her sister, and Kiira smiles.

"But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" Ayanokoji rushes out of the room.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all. Your quota is now one thousand!" Tamaki points at Haruhi. Haruhi's cheek twitches.

"One…thousand…"

"Come one," Tamaki says, helping Haruhi up. "I've got high expectations for you my, little rookie." Tamaki winks at her. Kyoya hands her a bag, and smirks at her.

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"

"Thanks a lot, you guys. I'm gonna go change." Haruhi tells them and heads to the back room. Tamaki follows with some towels a little while later.

"You liar," Kiira laughs at Kyoya. "You still had extra boy uniforms."

The hosts and the twinettes enter the back room, and find a shocked Tamaki.

"You pervert," Kiira clucks her tongue.

"Tamaki! Were you being a peeping tom?!" Sarah looks at him, wide-eyed. Haruhi opens up the curtain.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki looks at her.

"Yeah?" the brunette looks up innocently at the tall blond.

"So, you're a girl?" he asks, sweating slightly.

"Biologically speaking, yeah. Listen, senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are." Haruhi tells the gawking boy. She had on a girl's uniform instead of a boys.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development," Kyoya smirks.

"Oh, yeah." Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other mischievously.

"You are…" Sarah begins.

"…an idiot," Kiira finishes. The twinettes laugh at the dumbstruck look on the face of Tamaki.

"Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai," Haruhi blushes, "I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

"Huh?" Tamaki goes red.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here," Kyoya tells them.

"I called it!" Kiira smirks at everyone. "Called it from the beginning~" she sings. The hosts look at the twinette strangely, before grouping around Haruhi.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off. I've got it. I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." Haruhi giggles.

"Erm… I don't think that's going to work…" Kiira and Sarah say in unison, but giggle along with her as they walk back into the now empty music room while the hosts look at the three of them strangely.

"If every day is like today," the three start, "I think I can actually survive the host club!"


	4. Teacups and Tragedies

**(A/N: I've thought about doing another fan fic…. But then realized most of the time I barely have enough time to write this one. Damn you time! I realized I was writing third person POV wrong. I was actually writing second person. Oops. I also wanted to ask, is it normal to have a favorite OC? Because I know I do. Everybody can tell too xD)**

**(Thank you always to new and old favorites and follows :) Thank you to bloodydarkangel and MusicOfMadness for reviews! Keep 'em coming! Also, vote on pairings for my OCs! It may look like I'm pairing them with certain hosts right now, but I'm just giving them some moments to help you decide on pairs ;))**

**(Do I have to do this? *Kyoya pops out of nowhere* **_**Yes Star. Unless you want to get sued of course. **_**Dammit…. Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine I do not own OHSHC and I do not make any form of profit out of this story. **_**See, was that so hard? **_**YES. YES IT WAS)**

Second Person POV:

"Hey Honey-senpai, do you know where Haruhi is?" Kiira asks the cake-eating third year.

"Nope! Probably late," Honey replies, shoving a piece of strawberry cake into his mouth.

"Hmmm…" Kiira nods, picking up a small piece of cake with her fork and eating it as well.

"I swear, one of these days you're going to get a cavity Ki. Between the coffee and the sugar," Sarah shakes her head at her twin. They were all sitting on the couch, waiting for Haruhi to arrive so the hosts could open the club. Both the twinettes were wearing the uniforms, as the school had let them use them as part of their scholarship. Haruhi had just given hers back, since she was using the boy uniform instead.

"Don't jinx it Sar!" Kiira looks at her wide-eyed. "I haven't had one this far, I'm hoping to keep it that way!" she sticks her tongue out at Sarah.

"Sar?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask together.

"That's the nickname our mom used for her," Kiira explains, "That one is off limits too."

"Awww how come!" the twins put an arm around her.

"I swear. One of these days I actually will bring a chainsaw to school and your pretty arms will be no more," Kiira glares. They don't move.

"Pretty little arms?" they whisper in her ears.

"That's the only thing you heard, wasn't it?" Kiira face palms.

"You two doppelgangers leave my poor daughter alone!" Tamaki pulls Kiira away from the two orange-haired boys.

"Tamaki-senpai, if you don't put me down, I am completely serious about the chainsaw," Kiira gives off a glare that could give Kyoya the chills, and Tamaki puts her down and goes straight to his corner of shame. Kiira rolls her eyes, "Wow senpai, would you like a depresso-expresso with that?" Sarah pinches the hand of her sister.

"Behave," Sarah tells her.

"Sarah, don't think you are immune to the powers of a chainsaw," Kiira rubs her injured hand and sticks her tongue out at her twin. The teens hear footsteps. Sarah and Kiira stay sitting on the couch, while the hosts stand in position. Suddenly, the doors open to reveal a wide-eyed Haruhi at the door. The twinettes had done the same earlier, as the music room looked like a tropical paradise. There were even different types of reptiles and birds to make the scene even more real.

"Welcome!" the hosts greet, but then realize it's just Haruhi.

"You finally made it, Haruhi. You're so late." Hikaru and Kaoru tell the brunette.

"I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring," Haruhi looks at her calendar with a confused face.

"Do you always carry a calendar with you?" Kiira and Sarah ask in unison. Haruhi sweatdrops, but before she can answer, Tamaki interrupts.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense. And besides the heating system we have is the best." Tamaki explains.

"Uh…" Haruhi looks at the group, irritated.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Be careful what you say. You owe us 8 million yen, remember?" Kyoya tells the honor student.

"I'm still cold…" Kiira mutters.

"You're always cold Ki," Sarah rolls her eyes at the shivering twin.

"Want us to…" Hikaru starts and puts his arm around Kiira's waist.

"…warm you up?" Kaoru adds on, doing the same as his brother.

"No thanks. You guys need to put more clothes on…" Kiira slips out of their arms.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes. We've turned this place into nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer." Tamaki tells everyone.

"That's funny because I feel a massive chill right now," Haruhi deadpans.

Sarah's POV:

I sit at Tamaki's table with three other girls. These past few days have been so fun! I can't help but smile. Tamaki takes one of the girl's chin in his hand.

"What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." All of the girls, including me, squeal.

"Lucky…" the girl besides me says, and I can't help but agree. Tamaki is a really sweet guy. Oblivious yes, but really sweet all the same.

"I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies. Next week, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party," Tamaki tells us.

"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi asks.

"What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" one of the girls at the Hitachiin's table asks.

"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall," Hikaru tells the girls. Ki and I can finally tell the two apart after a few days into school. We haven't exactly told them yet, since it seems they aren't used to it. Ki and I understand, so we've kept it a secret, occasionally calling them the wrong name.

"It's a perfect place for dancing," Kaoru says to the girls. I can feel a twincest moment coming. I look over to Kiira, and she goes wide-eyed with the realization, before gagging fakely.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." Hikaru takes Kaoru's chin in his hand.

"Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel," Kaoru blushes, a tear showing at the corner of his eye. The girls at their table squeal nonsense to each other.

"I might actually be sick…" I overhear Kiira telling Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"Here Kiira-chan, have some cake!" Honey-senpai offers her. I can't tell if she takes it before I overhear Haruhi and Kyoya speaking.

"The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are," Haruhi notes. It's true. Maybe it's the fact that…

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies," Kyoya explains. That makes sense.

"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" Haruhi asks him.

"I have no decision-making authority. All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki. But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk," I almost let out a laugh at Kyoya's confession. It's obvious he's the brains behind the operation. Tamaki may hold a slight bit of my heart, but he is a little… how do you say? Special.

Kiira's POV:

"Ta-da!" Honey-senpai puts a necklace type thing full of camellia blossoms around his neck.

"Oh, you're so cute Honey!" the girls and I gush. I swear I'm not usually this sappy and eww… But Honey-senpai is just so cute!

"Hi ladies, I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in," at that moment Mori comes around the corner, and Honey-senpai jumps, "Takashi!" Honey-senpai climbs up the tall third year, and put one of the necklace type things around his cousins neck. "There, we match!" The girls around me squeal, and I giggle a bit. Mori-senpai makes something as cute as that look, manly. It's at that moment that Sarah calls out.

"Ki, are you blushing?" she asks me. Am I?

"Eh? What drug are you on?" I ask her. Tamaki comes over only to swing me around.

"Oh, my daughter is so cute!" Tamaki says, spinning me more and more.

"Suou, let me down! And stop calling me your daughter!" I yell out. "Mori-senpai!" It happened so fast, I'm not exactly sure what happened. Perhaps it happened in the same way it had happened for Haruhi when Mori-senpai first found out she was a girl. But all of a sudden I was being held up by my arms by a very tall Mori. "Erm… Mori-senpai?" I ask. My face is probably way too red, but I can't help it. The hosts are attractive, no matter which way you look at it. The boy puts me down, his mouth just letting a small gasp escape.

"Ki, I didn't think you were that light!" Sarah giggles at me.

"Are you calling me fat? I'll have you know you are the same size as me. If you call me fat that means your fat," I stick my tongue out at her and she just giggles.

"I am surrounded by idiots…" Haruhi mutters, going past us.

"Hey!" Sarah and I exclaim, and go over to Haruhi. We both hug her, "You know you love us Haruhi!"

"Uhn… Can't. Breathe." She gasps as soon as we let her go.

"Sorry not sorry!" We both go back to our respective hosts.

"I'm still thoroughly confused by the two of them," I hear her say.

"Um Haruhi? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" one of the girls from Haruhi's table asks. I giggle a bit, imagining in an outfit matching Tamaki's.

"I'd like to see that!" another girl adds.

"Oh well, no, I... I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?" Lame excuse Haruhi, lame excuse.

"But we have one ready for you, Haruhi. I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair." I snort as Tamaki shows her. I called it!

"No thanks," Haruhi tells him bluntly, and he goes to his corner of shame. He gets his feelers hurt to easily.

"Wow Haruhi, you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?"

"I think that's great. I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party."

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy." All of the girls daydream. That would be nice… But dance with who?

"You really think so? You know, ladies. I think it's so cute when you dream like that," Haruhi tells them. I don't think she realizes exactly what she does to these girls. A girl with shorter light brown hair walks over to Haruhi's table.

"Excuse me. I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients," the girl tells Haruhi.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, Miss..." Haruhi tries to remember the name of the girl.

"My name is Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki. You're even cuter than I expected," Kanako takes Haruhi's chin in her hand, "I've decided. From now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi." Tamaki looks over at the table strangely. Hmmm, I wonder what's going on with him….

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I say aloud. "Hey Kyoya-senpai! I can't make it to the club until later tomorrow. I need to practice for an upcoming music competition!"

"Could you not practice at home?" he asks me with a glare of his glasses.

"But Kyoooooooooooooooooooya-senpai!" I whine.

"Very well," Kyoya-senpai sighs, and writes something down in his black notebook. Shadow King.

_*Time Skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip to the next day*_

There was nothing more satisfying then playing my flute. Sure, I could play more instruments then you could count on your fingers, but something about the flute calmed me. I headed straight to the fourth music room. This one was the ACTUAL music room that was empty. If we had gone in here the first day to study, we would have never met the host club. Dammit Sarah. But now that I think of it, I'm sort of glad that we met them. The first time I had ever gone to a host club was when I was 7. A year before we were taken away from those bastards…

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey momma, where're we goin'?" I ask Mother. It was so cold. Mom had sold my winter jacket to get some money for what she called 'medicine'. I knew that wasn't what it was, but if I pretended that's all it was..._

"_Somewhere, now hurry up. You're too fucking slow," my mother hissed at me, and pulled me along with her thin hand. For someone so pale and thin, she was strong. But she didn't look pale now. She had gotten dressed up. Her make-up made her cheeks look not so hollow, and the dress she wore had ruffles so she wasn't as thin. She had me in my best dress. Where were we going? She hauled me along until we came to a huge building. Someone opened the doors. It was a man, and mom got on her smile that she used when she asked Daddy for money._

"_Thank you Akihiko," my mother batted her eyelashes._

"_Thank you sir…" I whisper._

"_My, my. Who do you have here?" the man sneers, crouching down to look at me. He smelled like Daddy when he was passed out. What did Mom call him? Aki…hiko? _

"_This is my little girl. She begged me to come here. She wanted to meet you all," Mom giggles. She never did that around Daddy… And the only reason I was here was because Daddy was gone with Sarah again._

"_Oh I see. Back room again?" he asks, going back to full height. Mom hands his a stack of money. _

"_Of course," Mom says, giving a look I'd seen some couples give each other. Then she crouched down and whispered in my ear, "Go sit down over in that chair and be good. If I hear one thing about you, I'll beat you to a fucking pulp. And DON'T MOVE." I nod, wide-eyed. She'd do it too. She would beat me and Sarah all the time. If we talked, we were slapped. If we did something we weren't supposed to, we would have bruise marks for two weeks, and possible a sprained wrist or ankle. I sit on the chair in the corner. I sat there forever. Every once in a while one of the men would check up on me. One offered me a sucker, and I took it without knowing. I popped it in my mouth. _

"_Stupid kid," he laughed, but I only barely heard him. Colors swirled all around, and I giggled. After I had eaten the entire sucker, I felt amazing. I couldn't even feel the bruises my father had left me before taking Sarah out. But soon, the effects wore off. I wanted more, but I didn't know where to find the man. So without thinking, I got up. I went over to where he had gone. The room was filled with lots of men and women, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I found a door eventually. I pulled it open, only to find my naked mother, and the man from earlier. She seemed to be screaming in pain and the man seemed to be causing that pain. So I did the only thing I could think of: I ran at him, hitting him._

"_What the hell?" He turned, and glared at me. When he saw me, he stopped whatever he was doing to Mom._

"_Why'd you stop," my mom smiled. Until she saw me. "What the fuck are you doing!" she snarled. The man sneered, and kicked me straight in the stomach. I fell on my knees, gasping for breath._

"_You're dumbass kid decided to come on in. Kayo, I thought you said your kid wouldn't be a bother," he looked at my mom._

"_I did. But the bitch decided to defy me," she came closer to me, and I shrank as much as I could. I started to cry._

"_Well, then she needs punishment," Akihiko laughed darkly. "May I?"_

"_Do whatever the hell you want. Just hurry up so you can keep fucking me," Mom said. Is that… what they were doing? Before I could think, the man kicked me several times. In the head, in the ribs, anywhere that was vulnerable. I cried and cried, and finally blackness consumed me as I passed out._

_*Flashback End*_

Soon I learned that was a host club. Every time my mother stole enough money, or sold enough of our things, she would go there. They supplied her with drugs, alcohol, and the sex she was addicted to. Ever since that one time she had brought me, she continued to every time she went. I was given drugs all the time, and beaten by Akihiko. That went on for about a year, until Ms. Kyomi reported my parents. Yes, I realize that a high school host club wouldn't do such a shitty thing. But still. I knew my Dad (not my biological one) didn't have the heart to kill a fly, yet every time he went to stroke my hair, I would flinch. It was the same concept. As I open the door to the fourth music room, a blast of cold air envelopes my body and I get goose bumps over my arms. The ugly yellow dress was too restricting to play my flute properly, so I changed into something easier to move my arms in. It was a long green and black sequined shirt, with 1 ½ inch shoulder straps, and black leggings. I slowly opened up my flute case, taking care to not let anything fall out. Carefully I put the three pieces together, not pressing on any of the keys in the process. This flute was my late grandmother's (from my adoptive side), so I took extreme care of it. Gently closing the case, I place it beside me on a table. Bringing it to my lips, I tune the instrument, pushing and pulling the head of the flute until it wasn't flat or sharp. Perfect. Warming up, I played a B flat scale up two octaves, correcting my embouchure as needed. Back down I went, making each note flow into the other. Then, I put my flute down and started to go through my music folder for the piece I was to play for the competition. It was called "Crossing the Sweet Water" **(A/N: I don't own this)**. I placed the sheets onto the stand and got out my phone so I could play with the harp accompaniment. As soon as I heard who would be playing the harp for my song, I was excited. She was known throughout the world, Tamara Oswald. I got jitters thinking about preforming, but before that…practice.

_*Tiiiiiiiiiiiime Skip*_

After practice, I put my flute away gently, and slid the case and music folder slowly into my music locker. I folded up my uniform, and stuffed it in my bag before heading towards the door. I opened the door to the hallway, and it was majorly hot compared to the empty music room. I took a left, and walked down the hall. Hopefully none of the teachers would find me without my uniform on… I finally made it music room #3, and when I opened the doors…

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey-senpai asked. Suzushima?

"Yeah," Mori-senpai answered dully. Holy shit, he talks!?

"All right, everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy," Tamaki tells them all. That doesn't sound good…

"Which one?" all the other hosts, plus Sarah, ask the blond.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy!" Tamaki declares.

"Erm… Did I miss something?" I ask the group. They look at me wide-eyed. "I mean, who's Suzushima? And what apocalypse is coming that forced Mori-senpai to talk? What the hell did you guys get yourselves into while I was gone? WHAT HAPPENED!?" I shoot questions at the club, and they just stare at me.

"I'll explain everything later. We have to help Kanako!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You mean that weird chick that ditched Tamaki for Haruhi?" I ask. Tamaki makes his way to his corner. "Jesus Tamaki, why must you take everything to heart?" I shake my head disappointedly. Should I be scared?

_*The next week (a.k.a. Time Skip)*_

_The day of the Ouran Host Club Dance…_

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" I throw open my drawer, searching for the stupid contacts I always seem to misplace.

"Where are what?" Sarah opens the bathroom door to find me frantically looking through every drawer that is in our bathroom.

"My contacts!" I tell her, pushing aside some Halloween make-up that I have yet to throw out.

"Didn't you use your last pair yesterday?" Sarah tells me. Oh no… I did, didn't I?

"Shiiiiiiiiit," I hit my head against the wall several times, causing a red mark on my forehead. "If the host club sees me in glasses, I'll never hear the end of it!"

"You'll be fine. Besides, I like you better with your glasses on. You can't hide your violet eyes," Sarah smiles sweetly at me.

"That's exactly why I wear contacts…" I mutter to myself, going out of the bathroom to retrieve my glasses. It took me a few minutes, considering all I could see were a blur of colors. I swear by the time I'm 20 I'll be blind. Maybe I should have put my glasses on while I was looking for my contacts earlier… Finally, my hand felt the hard case where I kept my glasses so they wouldn't scratch. I put them on, "I can see~" I sing to myself while closing the case. "Why are we going to this stupid party again?"

"I told you four times already! To help Kanako!" Sarah giggles at me. I don't think it's funny all…

"But why do I have to come?" I whine, pulling my dress over my head. Maybe I should have waited to put my glasses on… I manage to put my dress on while my glasses were perched on my nose. I go to the bathroom, where Sarah does my hair and make-up (I take off my glasses for all of this, of course). When she's finished, I put on my black flats, and look in the mirror. A fake black rose, my rose color, is tucked into my left ear. My newly straightened hair is shinier than it usually is. My make-up is simple, mascara, eyeliner, shimmer eye shadow, and lip gloss. It actually helps compliment the glasses I wear. My dress is really pretty, if I do say so myself. I may hate dresses, but I'm okay with wearing this one. Black cotton on the bust held by black spaghetti straps, and a white mesh and silk combination on the bottom. Black flowers decorate the white mesh part. The length is to the top of my knees, so it isn't too revealing Sarah looks astonishing as well. Her hair is curled, and a fake pink rose, her rose color, was tucked into her right ear. Her make-up is the exact same as mine, except her eye shadow is a pink color while mine is a more natural, tan color. Her dress is gorgeous. Its length goes to ¾ down her thighs, and the shoulder straps are a good four inches long, maybe five. The pattern consists of pink roses, with leaves and ivy weaving around the flowers. Pink flats the same color as the rose on her dress and in her hair finish off the look.

"Ready?" Sar smiles at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I roll my eyes.

The car ride there was long. As soon as I put the car into park, Sarah leaped out.

"Why do I always have to drive," I sigh.

"Because I don't want to!" Sarah giggles. Since we were the only ones besides Haruhi who didn't own a limo, we had to drive. I officially hate driving with a dress on. When we opened the doors, everyone was spread out. The silhouettes of the hosts could be seen on the staircase. All of a sudden, a spotlight showed Tamaki.

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran host club would like to bid you welcome." The lights went on as soon as he said this.

"As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king," Kyoya explained to the group of swooning girls. I found the thought of Tamaki kissing me sickening.

"That would be so amazing!" Sarah whispered.

"If by amazing, you mean awful, then I concur," I mimicked gagging, and she hit me playfully on the shoulder.

"Good luck to you, my darlings," Tamaki blew a kiss. Eww. The hosts started talking about something, but I just sat down at an empty table. Soon enough the hosts went down to start dancing with guests. I was supposed to keep an eye out for Kanako, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Sarah had wandered off to find Tamaki at some point.

"Looking for someone?" Hikaru whispered into my ear. How I knew it was Hikaru, I don't actually know. Maybe my twin senses were tingling.

"Not you, that's for sure," I snort, fighting off the chills his warm breath gave me.

"Isn't that a bit cold?" Hikaru laughs at me.

"Only a bit," I allow a smile to play on my lips. "Where's Kaoru?"

"Eh? How did you…?" Hikaru looked at me strangely. Shit. I was supposed to mix them up, wasn't I?

"Heh, lucky guess?" I laugh pettily. WHY.

"Oh, huh. Well Kaoru's dancing," Hikaru points to his twin.

"Ah. Why aren't you?" I cock an eyebrow. He goes slightly red.

"Erm… actually…" Hikaru stumbles.

"I told him to ask you!" Sarah pops out of nowhere, and Hikaru and I jump.

"Jesus!" I exclaim.

"Nope, just me!" Sarah winks. She pulls me out of my chair, and pushes Hikaru and I towards the dance floor. "Have fun!"

"Um…" we both say at the same time, and then laugh.

"If we don't dance, Sarah will stare us down until we do…" I attempt to joke.

"Heh…" He holds out his hand, and I take it lightly. He pulls me closer and then puts one hand on my hips and holds my other hand tighter. This feels strange. Not a bad strange but good. I see a few cherry blossoms float in the wind. Dancing among the cherry blossoms… I giggle a bit.

"What's funny?" Hikaru gives me a strange look.

"Nothing, nothing," I giggle again.

"Would you mind if I stole her?" I look up to find Kyoya-senpai. Eh? Why in the world does Shadow King want to dance with me? Of all people? A couple of the girls on the side glare at me. I must be getting too much attention for a commoner…

"Actually…" Hikaru doesn't let go. What is he doing?

"Kiira, Hikaru, Kyoya! We found Kanako!" Tamaki calls over to us. I give Hikaru a strange look before breaking away and joining the other host club members

"She's dancing with Haruhi!" Sarah says. A flash of blond hair and black hair later, Kanako is left alone on the floor.

"What?" she looks around, confused. We follow three escapees to a changing room. Tamaki stays behind to watch Kanako. Somehow, we are there before Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. Haruhi is thrown a dress and a wig, then pushed into the stall.

"So why did Haruhi have to dress up as a girl? Why not just use Kiira or me?" Sar asks the hosts.

"Because they're perverts," I roll my eyes. I pull my hand away before Sarah can pinch it. "Hah!" Instead Hikaru pinches it. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"We aren't perverts!" Hikaru tells me.

"Yeah, only boss is. He came up with the idea," Kaoru adds on. I give them an Ootori glare, and they back away.

"What's with those glasses anyway?" they ask together.

"Yeah, Kiira-chan! And your eyes are different colors!" Honey-senpai adds.

"Ah, well usually I wear colored contacts, but I ran out of them so I had to wear my glasses," I tell them. I knew it was going to come up at some point during the night.

"Why colored?" Mori-senpai's deep voice echoes throughout the room. His voice sounds nice…

"U-um… W-well…" I start, but the silent boy talking caught me off guard.

"She likes to confuse people so they can't tell us apart," Sarah saves me. Thanks Sarah!

"Ah," is all that Mori-senpai replies with. It's smooth, like honey.

"You'd think that twins would want to be told apart," Haruhi opens the curtain to reveal herself in a pink dress and a wig. CUTE!

"Haruhi, you look so cute!" Sarah and I exclaim.

"A little accident towards the end of night would be quite thrilling," Kyoya says with a smirk.

"Little…" Sarah starts.

"…accident?" I end. We both tilt out head. That sounds scary…

"And remember, Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall." Kyoya pushes his glasses up his face. I realize mine are falling down, and do the same.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey-senpai orders Haruhi. The hosts sit her down at a make-up table, and the twins work on her.

"We know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling," they tell the group. Didn't I just say that? No, I thought it. Baka Kiira. It's then that Tamaki comes into the room.

"Gentlemen! Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for..."

"So, what do you think?" both pairs of us twins ask together. Tamaki goes red in the face. Haruhi gets up, and walks strangely to the door.

"Wow, you look so cute!" Honey-senpai compliments.

"My face feels heavy," she complains, "and it's hard to walk in these shoes." Obviously. We go outside to the hall, and send Haruhi off.

"Good luck, Haruhi!" the twins tell her as she walks towards the room.

"Are you sure that letter worked?" Sarah asks.

"Probably, all boys are idiots," Kiira responds. Before the host club can respond, Kiira leaves back into the room.

Second Person POV

The host club waited and waited for the pair. Finally, Kanako and Suzushima are spotted outside, and someone flips a switch. A spotlight appears over the couple. The clients, along with the hosts and twinettes, go outside and watch.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple," Tamaki states.

"You guys are geniuses," Kiira admits, finally understanding the plan.

"We know," Hikaru and Kaoru tell her,

"Uh, didn't Tamaki-senpai think of this?" Haruhi asks.

"Shhh, he's asking her to dance!" Kiira quiets Haruhi. Suzushima seems to prepare himself before asking.

"Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?"

"Yes." She smiles, tears in her eyes.

"Eww," Kiira says, but her smile contradicts the statement.

"Aww," Sarah sighs. The hosts smile, even Kyoya and Mori.

"I love you, Kanako. I've always loved you. And I want you to be my wife," Suzushima confesses.

"Kawaii!" the girls surrounding squeal.

"Tonight marks the end of my host hopping," Kanako tells her fiancé.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki cries. The twinettes giggle.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball," starts Hikaru.

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki," adds Kaoru.

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king..." Hikaru keeps going.

"You ready?" Tamaki winks at the girl.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki," Kaoru adds at the last moment.

"PLOT TWIST!" the twinettes giggle. Both sets of twins had come up with the plan earlier while waiting. "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone."

"Eh?" Tamaki and Haruhi looked panicked.

"It's just on the cheek, right? You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping," Suzushima shrugs.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SHRUG!?" Kiira yells out. Everybody looks at her strangely, "Ignore me, carry on…"

"There's no way I can kiss her," Haruhi tells the rest of the club.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third," Kyoya tells her automatically.

"Wow…" Sarah goes wide-eyed.

"…Shadow King means business," Kiira finishes for her.

"Oh, and Ki…" Kyoya starts, his glasses glaring.

"Sorry, Kyoya-senpai…" Kiira glares back at the raven-haired boy.

"Well, it's just a peck on the cheek," Haruhi shrugs. Kiira mumbles something about shrugging. Haruhi goes over near Kanako.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey asks the group.

"It probably is!" Sarah and Kiira giggle a bit.

"What? Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki runs after the girl, but slips on a banana peel. He pushes Haruhi forward, and that results in Haruhi kissing Kanako on the lips.

"PLOT TWIST!" the twinettes squeal.


	5. Seizures and Laughter

**(A/N: Ugh, I hate being sick. But I guess it gives me more time to write! Enjoy this next chapter! It's sort of small because it's just a filler with some background info on the twinettes, but it also brings the hosts and the girls closer!)**

**(Thank you IdiotandProud and Faithful5 for your first time review/vote! Also thanks for the favorites and follows! Keep 'em up. Reviews sort of motivate me, as terrible as that sounds. Make sure to tell me which pairings you want for Ki and Sar!)**

**(I do not own OHSHC and do not make money off of this story :P)**

Second Person POV:

"Kyoya, do you know where Sarah and Kiira are?" Tamaki asks his best friend, looking around the room.

"That's just what I was going to ask you Tamaki. It says here in my file that they did not attend school today," Kyoya types a few things on his computer. Ouran Academy had just finished with the last of the exams, and the host club had been opened for business. "Do you know anything Haruhi?" Kyoya looks pointedly at her.

"Well, not that I know of," Haruhi goes back to serving instant coffee.

"Hmmm…" Kyoya pushes his glass up, as a hospital file pops up on his computer screen with today's date. "It seems that Kiira was admitted to the hospital today."

Sarah's POV:

It had been so long since Ki had had a seizure, I thought she was over it. She had been walking across the room, and all of a sudden she had fallen to the floor. I had freaked out, as her muscles kept spazzing out. Soon, her breathe fell short. I remember putting her in the car, feeling so scared. On the way to the hospital, she had stopped mumbling, and had passed out. I've never been more scared in my life. If I had lost her… Doctors with clipboards raced past me, working on other patients. But I just sat there, outside of my sister's hospital room. Dad was gone at work. Sure, afterwards I called him, telling him what had happened. He had said he would try to get off of work, but I told him I could manage. We always had. The door of Ki's room creaks open, and the doctor taking care of her walks out, muttering at his clipboard.

"Is she okay?" I ask the man, and he turns and smiles.

"It seems she hasn't been taking the medication that your doctor gave her last time. It caused withdrawal. She'll be fine, but I want to keep her overnight to make sure she doesn't have any more seizures," the old man tells me.

"Oh, I see," I look at the door sadly.

"If you want, you can go see her now. She's sleeping, but I'm sure she'll wake up soon," he tells me before going to another room. I open the door slowly, and gently shut it as to not wake Ki. Walking farther in to the room, I find her sleeping figure. I guess it was okay for us to not go to school. It was only physical exams. But still, with our background the school will probably be asking questions. Are they abusing you? No. Are they neglecting you? No. Every time we missed a doctor's appointment, the same questions were asked. It couldn't be farther from the truth. Dad wouldn't hurt a fly, and before Mom had…passed, she was even gentler than Dad. A piece of Ki's brown hair covers her mouth, and I brush it to the side so she won't eat it in her sleep. Smoothing the rest of her frizzy hair down, I hear a creak from the door, and whispered voices. Voices? I turn to find the host club, minus Tamaki. What are they doing here? I put a finger to my lips to signal that they should whisper before speaking myself.

"I probably shouldn't be surprised you know," I smile sadly at them.

"My family owns this hospital, it's only natural I have all of the files," Kyoya-senpai nods.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask me.

"It's really no big deal. It happens from time to time," I shrug it off. She hasn't had one in two years, what was different now? "Why are you boys, and girl, here anyway?"

"We wanted to make sure Kiira was okay," Haruhi explained to her, "since we're her friends." The hosts nod.

"Damn…host club. Too…loud," Kiira mumbles, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I am quickly at her side.

"You okay Ki?" I ask her.

"Yeah, yeah," she pushes my hand away when I try and help her sit up. "You all are too loud." Her eyes widen with a realization. "Wait, you all!?"

"Hi Ki!" the host club smiles and greets.

"Be nice, they came over here to make sure you were okay," I giggle.

"'Be sure I was okay' my ass. They came over here to make sure I wasn't skipping out on the host club," my twin glares. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING KI!?"

"We really were worried Kiira-chan!" Honey-senpai cries out.

"I'm fine, Honey-senpai. Really," Kiira smiles at the blond. It's easy to hide your feelings if you've practiced your entire life. Ever since we were young we have had to do that.

"Where is my daughter!?" Tamaki bursts into the room.

"Suou…" Kiira glares, "If I had been sleeping you wouldn't be alive right now."

"Oh you're okay!" Tamaki hugs my sister, rubbing his cheek against her own. She pushes him away, and he crawls into a corner. Silly Tamaki.

"It seems they are keeping her here overnight," Kyoya tells the group. Aren't I supposed to be the one to tell them that?

"Shadow King, why are you hell-bent on stalking my sister and I?" Kiira cocks an eyebrow, something she's always been able to do.

"I wouldn't call it stalking, Ki. It's keeping information," Kyoya tells her, pushing up his glasses. Kiira sighs.

"Same difference."

"How come Mommy gets to call you by your nickname!" Tamaki cries, hugging Kiira again.

"Mommy?" Kiira looks wide eyed at the blonde. "Did I miss something?"

"Tamaki-senpai has this strange delusion where he's the dad, Kyoya-senpai is the mom, Sarah, you, and I are the daughters, the twins are his sons, and Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are the next door neighbors," Haruhi explains. Instead of coming up with a retort, Ki starts laughing. I haven't seen her laugh this hard in years.

"Eh?" the host club looks at me strangely, but I just shrug. I have no idea. But finally, Ki calms down enough.

"This is…the weirdest family…I've ever had," Ki laughs. Family. Something Ki and I didn't have as a child. Could this be her way of letting them in? I giggle.

"Well this is quite an interesting development," Kyoya-senpai chuckles. Haruhi starts to laugh as well, and soon even Mori-senpai is laughing a bit. We all calm down a bit.

"Saraaaaaaaaaah," Ki whines. Oh great… "I'm hungry!"

"Ugh, what do you want," I groan playfully.

"Cake!" Ki giggles. "Oh and you should bring coffee too!"

"That is not food!" I lecture. "What FOOD do you want?"

"But Sarah-chan, cake is food!" Honey-senpai tells me.

"It's not for Ki right now. She can't have sugar OR caffeine with the medicine she's taking," I explain.

"Ah yes. The prescription for her seizures doesn't allow her to eat anything that contains sugar or caffeine for 6 hours," Kyoya says offhandedly.

"Seizures?" Haruhi looks at Ki.

"It's no big deal, I get 'em from time to time. Sarah just overreacted," Ki shrugs. And she complains about everyone else shrugging.

"I did not!" I huff. "You weren't breathing!" A knock comes at the door, and a nurse walks in.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are…" She spots Kyoya-senpai, "Oh, Mr. Ootori! I'm so sorry to intrude!" the girls bows.

"No, no. We were leaving anyway, right Tamaki?" Kyoya-senpai gives a look to the blond that dares him to say anything else.

"Oh, yes. Sorry princess," Tamaki takes the hand of the nurse and kisses it. "We'll be leaving now."

"Bye Kiira-chan! Feel better, okay?" Honey-senpai waves to Ki.

"Yeah," Mori-senpai nods to her.

"You can keep Usa-chan for the night so you won't get lonely!" Honey-senpai hands his stuffed rabbit to her.

"Thank you Honey-senpai," Ki smiles at the boy.

"Goodbye my daughter, feel better!" Tamaki hugs Ki, and rubs his cheek against hers before she pushes him away.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Senpai. Bye Shadow King!" Ki smirks.

"Goodbye Ki," Kyoya-senpai pushes up his glasses.

"Do you need anything before we leave Kiira?" Haruhi looks towards my sister.

"Nah, and if I do I'll have Sarah slave away to go get it," Ki giggles.

"Hey!" I ruffle my little sister's hair.

"Okay…" Haruhi looks skeptical, but leaves anyway.

"Bye!" the Hitachiin wave in unison, before leaving the room as well. The door closes gently behind the hosts.

"Hey Ki," I look at her.

"Hey what?" she squeezes Usa-chan a bit, and her eyes droop. Those meds the doctor gave her must be kicking her butt.

"Love ya," I smile.

"Love you too," she whispers before falling asleep. Maybe someday she'll let someone break down her walls.


	6. Sports, Music, and Hotel Rooms

**(A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was having issues finding time to type. And honestly I had writers block for a couple of days. Also, I have decided on pairs :D By request, Kiira will be paired with Kyoya, and Sarah will be paired with Hikaru! Let's see how well this works out xD The next chapter after this will be filled with lovey dovey stuff, so be prepared :D I hope you like this chapter!**

**(Thank you Guests and WardenN7 for reviewing! Reviews give me a bit of encouragement, so please write one! Thank you to each and every one of my followers and favoritors!)**

**(Disclaimer: *Sigh* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club…)**

Third Person POV:

"Kiira, you're back!"

"Are you feeling better?"

"We missed you!"

As soon as the twinette came in the door, she was surrounded with girls. Her older twin gets out of the way of the crowd, and sits on a couch.

"Yes, I'm fine girls! Thanks for worrying about me!" Kiira smiled uncharacteristically at the girls. "Oh, hey Honey-senpai, here's Usa-chan!" she hands the stuffed bunny to the small blond.

"Thanks Kiira-chan!" Honey retrieves his stuffed animal, and hugs it tight.

"Anyway, I have to go practice, bye!" Kiira waves and grins before leaving the room.

"Did any of you notice she was a bit…off?" Haruhi asks the others.

"The type of medicine she takes does cause her to feel a bit...happy," Kyoya tells the group.

"What does she have anyway?" the twins ask Sarah.

"Uh, Ki will probably get mad at me if I tell you," Sarah looks uncomfortably at Kyoya, as if telling him not to tell either.

"C'mon guys. Let's not pry," Haruhi pushes back the hosts crowding around the twinette.

"Maybe later she'll tell you herself. Anywho~" Sarah pops up from her seat. "I just had to tell you I couldn't be here as long as I usually am! I have softball tryouts!"

"You play?" Haruhi asks her.

"Yup! I have cross country tomorrow so I'll be late. Oh, and then the next day I'll be late again because of soccer!" Sarah seems to be thinking as though she missed something, but then just shrugs. "Did you get all of that Kyoya-senpai?"

"You'll be gone today, and late the next two days, correct?" Kyoya writes a few things down in his notebook.

"You got it! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Sarah skips out of the door.

'How can someone do so many sports?' the host club thinks to itself as they go back to their customers.

Sarah's POV:

"Next up, Sarah Galer!" the softball coach calls out my name, and I lift up my glove from my lap. Once I walk up to her she instructs, "Give me your best pitches. I want a screwball, a fastball, and your choice of pitch." I nod to her, and run to the pitching mound. First, a screwball. I pull my hand back, wind up the pitch, and throw as hard as I can. The ball goes in a wavy fashion before sitting snugly in the catcher's glove. Next, a fastball. I wind the pitch, and throw with all my might towards the center. The thud of the ball being caught in the catcher's glove sounds, and I smirk a bit. The batter looks at me wide-eyed. This next pitch will hopefully get me in. A peel drop. I use the windmill wind up, and flick the ball out. It starts high, and drops at the last second. The batter misses yet again, and the ball is safely in the catcher's glove. I skip back to the coach, and receive smiles from the girls on the team.

"Great job!"

"Wow, you're really good!"

The girls all praised. There were a couple girls who glared at me. I'm assuming they were the ones that tried out before me. If they glare does that mean I did well?

"After a little contemplation…" the coach started. What contemplation? I tried out five seconds ago! "Sarah Galer, welcome to the team. You are our new varsity pitcher."

"Thank you so much!" I bow gratefully to the coach.

"Our practices are on Wednesday's, don't forget!" the coach says as I put my glove back in my softball bag. I nod, waving to the group of girls before heading back to the school in my shorts and tank top, my long ponytail swinging back and forth. Once I get to the door of the host club, I see girls leaving. They must have closed the club already. Was I really gone that long? I opened the doors to find the host club minus Tamaki.

"Where's Tamaki-senpai?" I ask, walking over to the group. The host club just stares at me. I realize why, "Yes I'm practically wearing nothing, where's Suou?" Kyoya-senpai clears his throat.

"Well, Tamaki has a music competition, so he took your sister with him since she was part of the competition as well," Kyoya pushes his glasses up his face before continuing to write in his black notebook.

"Wait competition..? Oh _crap_," my eyes go wide, and I race to the door before I'm stopped by Honey-senpai.

"Wait Sarah-chan, we are going to go see Kiira-chan and Tama-chan play. You wanna come?" Honey-senpai looks at me sweetly.

"Of course! She is my sister after all," I smile. "I should probably drive over there so I won't be late…"

"No need, we are already taking my family's car to the performance," Kyoya tells me.

"Well, okay," I shuffle to the couch where I collapse. How could I forget something as important as my little sister's performance?

_*Skip, skip, skip of the time!*_

I finally changed into something suitable, skinny jeans and a nice dress shirt. Just as the clock hit 6 o' clock, Kyoya called us to attention, "The car is here." Everyone piled out of the music room, while Kyoya locked it. I didn't know they locked the room after hours! As we walked down the hall, the twins were whispering about something, while Honey-senpai rode on Mori-senpai's shoulders. Soon, we made it outside. I soaked up the sun's rays. I had always loved the sunshine. Everyone slid into the limo gracefully, me going first, then Haruhi, the twins, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, and then finally Kyoya. Directions were given to the driver, and we sped away. We mostly kept to ourselves during the ride, with the occasional whispers between the hosts. Soon, we arrived at the hotel. Tamaki and Kiira meet us at the front. Tamaki is wearing a black suit, with a white rose, his rose color I believe, in his lapel. Ki has a black rose, her rose color, in her newly spiral-curled, waist length brown hair. Her make-up is simple, mascara, eyeliner, shimmer eye shadow, and lip gloss. She's wearing a black, one shoulder dress, with the other side consisting of a 2 inch wide strap, with a sort of transparent material covering her arm. A belt fits around her waist, showing off her curves. It comes to the middle of her thighs. Other than the length being a bit short, it's extremely pretty.

"Ki! You look so pretty! You never wear dresses," I squeal, fixing a piece of her hair before stepping back and nodding my head in approval.

"Probably because I hate dresses. If this wasn't required I would have just put on jeans and a hoodie. Didn't you just see me in a dress last week for the host club's party?" Ki rolls her eyes.

"It looks good on you Kiira-chan! Right Takashi?" Honey-senpai exclaims, looking to his cousin.

"Ah," Mori-senpai nods his head in approval, his lips pulling upward just a bit.

"It does look quite appealing on you," Kyoya just nods in approval. Ki's cheeks turn a bit red at the words, but soon her face is back to its normal tan coloring. The twins, on the other hand, seem speechless. Red stains both their cheeks, and finally they look away, mumbling something like 'it looks okay.'

Ki coughs, "Tamaki-senpai and I are at the very end to represent Ouran. But I think we should be getting inside," She tells us all nervously, and looks up at the sky. What used to be a clear sky has now turned into ominous clouds. Haruhi immediately agrees, and we scurry into the hotel.

Stepping into the hotels Hall, we sit at reserved seats in the very front. I wonder how we got so close!? Tamaki and Ki separate from us, going towards the back of the stage. As we sit on the plush seats, a voice shouts out.

"Oh look girls, it's the host scum!" A tall, pale skinned, cropped brunette comes into view. Two small girls follow behind her. One was shorter than even me, with medium length brown hair and the other was maybe two inches taller than me with long, wavy, light brown hair.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," the twins glare at the girls. They're quite pretty. And their uniforms…

"Oh! Aren't you three from Lobelia?" I ask them excitedly. I admired their school because of the self-worth they instill in girls.

"Why yes, young maiden, we are," She introduces the three dramatically as Benio Amakusa, Chizuru Maihara, and Hinako Tsuwabuki. "And what are you doing here with these…hosts," she says the last word as if she's disgusted it even had to come out of her mouth.

"Because she goes to our academy. Now I suggest you go and not make a scene," Kyoya tells the three. The glare in his glasses makes him scary. The girls don't listen. The one who seems to do most of the talking, Benio, yanks me behind her and my eyes grow wide.

"U-um excuse me," I muster up the sweetest and most innocent of my voices, "I really just want to watch my sister, so can you pretty please let me sit down in my seat?" I stick my lower lip out just the slightest bit.

"But of course young maiden!" the girls instantly untrap me, and step to the side as I sit in my seat next to Honey-senpai. The hosts look at me with a shocked face. But I'm even more shocked when Benio takes my hand, falling to one knee, brushing her lips to my hand.

"But don't think this is the last of us, young maiden." And with that, they leave. I shiver. Usually I like all people, but those three gave off a vibe that I didn't like at all. Sort of like Ayanokoji.

"Just ignore them Sarah-chan. Let's get reading to watch Kiira-chan and Tama-chan's performance!" Honey-senpai gives me a sweet smile, and even Mori-senpai pats me on the head, as if to comfort me. A loud crack of thunder from outside echoes throughout the room. Oh no, Ki…

Tamaki's POV:

A loud crack of thunder from outside echoes throughout the room. Haruhi! Before I can think any more of my precious daughter though, a terrified squeak comes from across the room. Kiira sits in a seat, trembling. I know that trembling.

"Are you alright?" I ask her. The answer is clear but she still shakes her head in denial.

"N-no I'm fine. Just n-nervous is all." She brings a phone and earphones out from somewhere and plugs the distracter into her ears. I can hear her music clearly, but don't say anything. **(A/N: OOC-ness. Let's just say Tamaki is a lot more mature during performances like this. Yeah that's it.)** I do hope Haruhi is alright…

Haruhi's POV:

As I listen to some rock song, I feel the pressure from Hikaru's headphones release. I feel bare without them, and I look at him pleadingly, waiting for another crack of thunder to echo.

"Relax, they're lifting the curtain. I figured you'd want to listen to all of them," Hikaru explains the actions.

"Yeah Haru-chan! I'm sure that all you'll be able to hear is the pretty music!" Honey-senpai adds in helpfully.

"I guess…" I cave as an announcer comes on stage.

Third Person POV:

The short, but large announcer comes up to the stage, "Welcome, to the competition for the musically advanced. Tonight, we present the high school level. Without further ado, Shawd Falls Public High school!" **(A/N: I'm not sure if this is an actual school or not, but I don't own it if it is.) **Schools compete one by one. Soon there are only two competitors left. Tamaki and Kiira.

The pudgy announcer comes up to the stage yet again, "Now here are the representatives for our last school, Ouran Academy. First off is high school second year, Tamaki Suoh." Commotion was heard from every corner, girls from St. Lobelia booing, every other girl either screaming with delight or passing out. But Tamaki was not fazed. "Begin," the intercom boomed, and Tamaki did.

"I will be playing a piece named "Chopin Nocturne, in C sharp minor." He then gracefully sat down at the piano, and started to play with nimble fingers. The room went silent as the piece started. Quick and easy movements by Tamaki kept the crowd entranced with the music. Even Lobelia was appreciating the music. It picked up the pace, and turned to a happy yet sad piece. The middle, a depressing story. As it wore on, a hopeful tune ended the piece. Or so was thought. It then began in something very similar, yet very different to the very beginning of the piece. Soon it ended with a low and high note, the end of a beautiful story. **(A/N: Don't own the song. But please look it up on YouTube because it really is an amazing piece of music)** Tamaki stood, bowing before the audience. In return, the crowd went ballistic. Tamaki left the stage just as gracefully as he played music.

Again, the announcer came up to the microphone. Excitedly, he proclaimed, "And now, the next and last performer of the night is from Ouran Academy as well. She was the winner of an essay competition we had sent out nearly a month ago, and in turn is able to play with our guest harpist, Tamara Oswald. **(A/N: She is a real harpist, and an amazing one at that. I don't know what kind of disclaimer to put here, but I'm pretty sure there should be one, so there.)** Now without further ado, high school first year, Kiira Galer!" When Kiira first went out, she seemed miffed. The center of attention wasn't her favorite place to be. But soon, the scowl was replaced by a radiant smile. As beautiful as she was normally, the smile she gave the audience caused an uproar throughout St. Lobelia and the entire male population. Even Kyoya and Mori were not immune to her charms. "Begin." the intercom speaks. As she steps up the microphone, flute in hand, she speaks.

"Thank you all so much. This evening I, along with Tamara Oswald on harp, will be playing "Crossing the Sweetwater" composed by Sam Cardon**." (A/N: Also don't own, but you should DEFINITELY look this one up. I can play this on my flute, and it's such a BEAUTIFUL piece of music)** She stands to the middle of the room, next to a lone stand and an older woman with a beautifully made harp near her and at the reading. The piece begins with plucking from the harp. A few measures in, Kiira starts to play a hopeful peace. If the two hadn't been playing, you could've heard a pin drop. Sweet notes flowed out from both the string and woodwind. Nothing in the world sounded more beautiful than the two at that moment in time. The best way to explain it? Music of the angels. The song ended too quickly, from a long harmonious note from Kiira's flute and a few ending plucks from the harp. Kiira and Tamara bowed, and left the stage. At least five men carried out the harp, and in that time the announcer came out again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have the results." He slowly and painfully opens the envelope. Reading the paper, his eyes widen. "For the first time in ten years, we have a tie. The score was 96.3 out of 100, between both students from Ouran Private High School, Kiira Galer and Tamaki Suoh!" Tamaki and Kiira appear from the left of the stage, and cheers fill the hall. "Now, you two have two choices. One, since you are from the same school, you can accept the tie. Or two, you can sight read a piece of piano flute duet music and the judges will score you from there to break the tie." Tamaki and Kiira only look at each other for a second before Kiira speaks.

"Let us break the tie, shall we?" her voice echoes and the audience claps. Kiira leaves and comes back with her flute. Both teens are given a piece of sheet music titled "River Flows in You". **(A/N: Again, don't any of this. If you want you can look it up on YouTube as River Flows In You Duet (Yurima) Piano and flute Cover)** "Begin." The intercom's monotone voice welcomes them. Tamaki begins the sight read **(A/N: Pretty self-explanatory. Playing when you've never seen the music before)** and Kiira joined in. A happy piece was played, and very few mistakes were made. When they were done, both bowed in unison, and stepped back to await results. Soon, the announcer came out with yet another envelope.

"Tamaki Suoh, on the world-wide sight reading standards, you scored a 91.7." everyone clapped. "And Kiira Galer, you scored a 98.5. A new record for this competition! Congratulations on your amazing feat!" Kiira broke out in smiles. Tamaki received the second place trophy, and then shook both her hand and the announcers, leaving the stage with a wave to the audience. "Is there anything you'd like to say to the audience?" the announcer says as Kiira is handed the first place trophy. The microphone is handed to her.

"I want to say thank you, first of all. Second of all. For those of you who don't know, the essay question was simply 'Why is music important to you?' My answer was simply 'Because music fixes the broken, and I am one broken doll.' Don't ever feel as if you're alone, because there is always something or someone who will be there. Thank you all so much!" And with that, Kiira leaves the stage. Tears well in many of the audience's eyes. A colossal crack of thunder makes the chandeliers shake and a few panic. A few who tried to brave the rain come back soaked, only being out for two seconds. The announcer comes back to the microphone, red faced.

"We are sorry to announce that conditions are not allowing any travel. Because of the late hour, the hotel has given the convenience of booking every school group and other visiting groups each a single room. Please go up to the front desk to get your key. Again, we are sorry for the inconvenience."

Kiira's POV:

WHAT THE HELL!? I'm stuck here, and in a storm no less! The adrenaline from winning first place was still coursing through my body, but it was soon getting eaten by my sense of dread. I find my sister in the crowd. "Sarah!"

"Oh Ki! There you are! Did you hear that each school shares a room?! That means we have to share a room with the host club!" Her words stop me dead in my tracks, but I begin to move as people give me dirty looks. WHAT THE HELL!?

"Great…" I roll my eyes at my sister's not-so-worried reaction.

"Let's go find them now!" Sarah grabs my hand and pulls me toward the lobby. We spot the group flocked around with girls. They give me dirty looks as I push through them.

"Hey Haruhi, a little help!" I call out, and Haruhi makes the mob separate to give Sarah and I room to scoot in to the center. Somehow, guys join the mob as well, most likely for my sister. But they seem to be looking at me. WHAT THE HELL!? I was confused, but then Kyoya-senpai speaks towards me, and my wide eyes turn towards him.

"Since we are the biggest group here, we were given the penthouse suite. But I couldn't swindle them into giving us two rooms. Apparently there wasn't enough room," Kyoya looks just as annoyed as I feel. Poor rich boy couldn't charm the staff.

"Okay, shouldn't we go there now? It's a little…cramped. I look pointedly at both the male and female fans. The host club quickly follows behind as Kyoya leads. At the top floor, Kyoya has to insert a key card to open the elevator. Inside is an ENORMOUS room. It's bigger than Sarah and I's entire apartment. The host club immediately relax on the couches, while Sarah and I stand awkwardly near the elevator. The doors to the elevator close, and my twin and I are now trapped inside a penthouse suite with all of the host club members. WHAT THE HELL!?


	7. Awkward Limbs and Arguments

**(A/N: So I literally bought $20 worth of Christmas candy at the dollar store today. I guess that's why I don't go to any store hungry and with money in hand… I only have chocolate though, I'm kind of craving suckers… Anywho! Now I'm all sugared up on chocolate covered marshmallows and taffy (which my orthodontist will hate me for), I'm going to write the chapter! I suck at fluff, so spare me! I might change Sarah's pairing with Hikaru because I'm not sure of it…)**

**(Thanks to AngelChick1432 who exploded into sprinkles that probably made up 10% of my candy, and Guest! Reviews motivate me, so get 'er done! As always thank you for every favorite and follow! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it! 'Murica.)**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for Ki and Sarah of course, and the plot, but you know…not OHSHC)**

Kiira's POV:

Never in my life did I ever think I'd be stuck in a room with Ootori. A closet, in close quarters to be exact. Before that though, let me back up a bit.

_*Flashback*_

"_We're bored," the orange-haired twins tell the rest of us monotonously. I continue to read the manga I had brought with me to the performance. __High School Debut__** (A/N: Don't own it! But it's a fantastic manga :3) **__was something I'd been reading for the past couple of days. When I finally got to the part where the main boy character was agreeing with the girl's terms, the devil twins put their arms around my shoulders, reading every word._

"_What is this?" Hikaru takes the book from my hands before I can protect it. I reach for it, but he's tall enough to keep it away from me. Who knew two inches could mean the difference between not getting a book back and getting a book back? I feel bad for messing with my shorter classmates now… _

"_C'mon give it back! If you're bored go mess with Suou," I tap my foot impatiently, finally giving up on getting the comic back._

"_Mommy! Our daughter is calling me by my last name again!" Tamaki-senpai cries out. _

"_You aren't my dad!" I glare._

"_Ki, be nice," Sarah scolds me, pinching my hand._

"_I am! I haven't been mean!" I tell her. Honestly, this is exhausting me._

"_Well, since everyone seems to be bored, why don't we play a game!?" Honey-senpai hops down from Mori-senpai's shoulders._

"_That sounds good! But what should we play?" I ask._

"_Spin the bottle?" the devils suggest. _

"_In your dreams," I snort. "This suite is pretty big, how about hide and seek?"_

"_What's that?" the hosts chorus together._

"_Eh? You don't know what hide and seek is? You really are rich," I roll my eyed. How could a person never play this game as a child?!_

"_Well, this is how it works. Two people can be it. The rest have to hide in different places. After the two people who are it have counted to twenty, they have to go find everyone. The first person they find is the next person to be it, and they have to help find the others. Then it starts all over!" Sarah explains excitedly._

"_A commoner's game! Yay!" Tamaki-senpai cheers. Rich bastard… "Let's play!" _

"_Okay, oldest are it!" I look at Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. "Guess that's you two. Now cover your eyes and count to twenty!" I tell both. They cover their eyes, and Honey-senpai starts to count. I scurry off to find a hiding place. If I find a good enough place, maybe I could get away from them all. Has that storm passed yet? Kyoya said the entire room was sound-proof so you couldn't hear any outside noise, but still… I find a room with the door closed. I open the door, to find it bare of any furnishing. As I walk in, I see the bathroom. I push my glasses up my nose. After a while I had taken my contacts out because they were irritating my eyes. Inside, I find a walk-in closet. On closer inspection, I see that there is a mostly hidden linen closet. A closet inside a closet…rich bastards. Would it be worse if there was another one inside…? It's bigger than I suspected, and I trip over something stiff, falling over, as I walk in. I close my eyes on instinct, and land on top of what seems to be a lean body. Please be Haruhi, please be Haruhi… But no… It's Kyoya-senpai. And I am laying RIGHT on top of him. WHAT THE HELL!?_

_*End Flashback*_

And that is how I came to be VERY close to Kyoya Ootori. I quickly shuffled off, backing out of the closet. But then I heard the muffled voice of Honey-senpai and I guess Kyoya-senpai did too, because he pulled me back into the closet and closed the door, putting a finger to his lips. I could hear the door of the room, and then the bathroom open.

"I wonder if anyone is in the closet. What do you think Takashi?" Honey-senpai asks his younger cousin.

"Ah," Mori-senpai states monotonously. The first closet door slides open, and I hold my breath.

"No one's here! Let's go check the other rooms," Honey-senpai calls out. The sound of the sliding door causes me to exhale a bit, and Kyoya claps his hand over my mouth. Competitive, are we? Once the threat of exposure is gone, I forcibly remove his hand from my mouth.

"What do you have to gain from playing this anyway?" I ask him. His hands smelt like ivory soap. _He _smelt like ivory soap. I should know, I used to be on top of him. I _love _the way ivory soap smells.

"What do you mean?" He looks at me, his glasses glinting. I blow a piece of my hair out of my face before answering.

"Well, usually you only do something if it helps you in some way. I've noticed it during host club hours."

"Hmmm, that's an interesting theory. Well, Tamaki won't whine, and that in itself is enough reason," he pushes his glasses up his nose. I squirm a bit, distancing myself from the raven-haired boy.

"Fair enough," I nod at him. I lean my head against the wall, and I can feel his eyes on me.

"How old were you when you started getting seizures?" he asked me bluntly.

"Eager beaver now, aren't we? My first seizure was when I was 7," I confessed to him, the memory something that always haunted me.

"So you were still in the custody of your mother and father…" he says to himself.

"Those cruel bastards weren't my mother and father. They were my spawners, nothing more," my eyes go hard.

"Ah yes, adopted at 11 yes?" Kyoya pushes up his glasses yet again. Maybe he should he get different glasses if he has to keep doing that…

"Sure was," I nodded. "Why do you want to know?"

"As you know we do full background checks on all of our customers. There were some information gaps in your file that I need to fill," he responds readily. Wow, blunt much?

"Hmmm," I tilt my head and sigh. "Do you think anyone else has been found?" I try to strike up a conversation.

"Most likely. Honey-senpai is intelligent enough for such a petty game" Kyoya says curtly before pulling out his black notebook and starting to write in it.

"Petty huh… What do you write in that stupid thing anyways?" I crawl over on all fours towards him, peeking over his shoulder to read what he writes. Before I can comprehend any of the chicken-scratch, he pushes my head away.

"It's none of you concern," he tells me icily.

"Awww, but Kyoyaaaaaaa," I whine.

"But Kiiraaaaa," he mocks.

"Are you sassing me? Kyoya Ootori is sassing me, the sass queen. Is the apocalypse coming?" I look at him wide-eyed. "Maybe you can be the sass king," I grin him. "We shall use sarcasm as the official language and all the peasants will eat rainbows."

"Rainbows?" he chuckles.

"I have a very active imagination," I giggle. "But in all seriousness, what do you write in that notebook?"

"Why do you want to know?" he finally looks up at me.

"I want to figure you out," I smile at him.

"Well, I suppose I just write what comes to mind. Little notes, thoughts," he caves. The Shadow King is showing me part of his world. Oh, the things a closet can do.

"Can I see?" I ask him, doe-eyed.

"No," he automatically rejects, closing the notebook and putting it inside his jack pocket,

"Well, I guess I'll have to try even harder to crack you," I tell him all determined-like.

"What am I, a nut?" he jokes.

"Ootori, are you high? You are making jokes," I giggle.

"Hmmm? I might be a bit tired," he admits. HOLY SHIT… His eyes are fluttering, and he slowly leans his head against my shoulder. Kyoya Ootori is falling asleep on my shoulder. Well, I never… Eventually, I feel tired, and my head leans against his as my eyes close.

Sarah's POV:

I go into the first room I can find. It's been a few of years since I've even played this game. Even when I was in Elementary school, I'd been terrible at hiding, or finding for that matter. When I go into the room, I find Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What are you doing, find your own hiding place!" they tell me in unison.

"W-well, you aren't even hidden!" I sputter.

"Maybe they won't find us if we split up. How about you hide with Kiira and I can find someplace else to hide?" Kaoru asks.

"But Kaoru, I don't want to be with anyone else…" Hikaru looks at his twin possessively. I start to walk out of the room, not having time for their twincest act.

"Wait, Kiira!" Kaoru calls out.

"I'm Sarah," I tell him patiently. He stops, wide-eyed.

"Oh, sorry…" he looks pretty sad.

"It's fine, I kind of sassed you earlier, I could see how you though I was Ki," I smile, forgiving him.

"Here, I'll go to the linen closet next door, you two stay here," Kaoru runs out before we can decline.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with you…" Hikaru takes my arm roughly and takes me towards the bathroom.

"Erm, Hikaru, I can walk by myself," I struggle in his strong grip. He ignores me.

"Where is Kiira anyway?" he asks me.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention to her," I shrug.

"How do you not know where your own twin is?" he looks at me incredulously. We end up in the closet.

As he slides the closet door shut, I finally talk, "It's not like we have to be or know where we both are 24/7."

"You're strange. Any why are you two so different anyway?" he eyes me wearily. Had he been waiting to ask me all of these questions, and that's why he was opening fire on me?

"Just because we're identical doesn't mean we're the same. Sometimes we act similar, but we are polar opposites. I'm sports obsessed, and Ki is as lazy as a half dead sloth. She's talented with a lot of instruments, and I can't even play the triangle," I explain. "You and Kaoru are sort of like that. You similar in a lot of ways, but you two have different personalities. You are a bit harsher then Kaoru, and more dominant, and he is a little more sweet and easy to cave in on things."

"Eh?" he looks at me wide-eyed. "What do you mean? Kaoru and I are _exactly _the same. We're brothers."

"Nuh uh, you two are different. That's how I can tell you two apart," I argue.

"What do you mean you can tell us apart? Nobody else can do that! Even our mother and father can't!" Hikaru looks coldly at me.

"Neither can Ki and I's dad. But they aren't twin like you and I are. It's easier to tell the difference when you know what to look for," I explain calmly. Why was he getting so worked up over this?

"You don't know what you're talking about!" he glares at me, and faces the opposite wall. What did I do?

"Hikaru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Hmph," he pouts, crossing his arms. Just then the closet slides open.

"Found you!" Honey-senpai cheers. It seems that he found Haruhi and Tamaki first. Hikaru immediately leaves, and Haruhi helps me up.

"Thanks!" I smile at her gratefully. But what did I do to Hikaru to make him so angry with me? Maybe I shouldn't have told him that I could tell the two apart.

"Now we have to find the three others," Tamaki skips out the door, dragging me out along with him. I really do wonder where Ki is…


End file.
